Débarquement immédiat
by Lasgalenya Greenleaves
Summary: J'ai mis PG pour le langage légèrement... heu... cru?... Bref, ne pas prendre au sérieux, délire passager de l'auteur en pleine période de contrôles...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Lasgalenya Greensleaves, première du nom, du moins jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Genre : Tout à fait général avec de l'humour, mais j'ai un humour étrange parfois... très étrange... Et pis des gros mots... beaucoup même, mais pas trop non plus...

Disclaimers : Amédé, ricanant : Vas-y dis-le!

Lasgaly : Mééééééééeuh!!!! Ze veux pô!!! . 

Amédé, menaçant : Dis-le!

Lasgaly, de grosses larmes de crocodiles sur les joues : Ze suis oblizée???

Amédé, sourire sadique aux lèvres : Oui...

Lasgaly, cousine d'un troupeau de mules bretonnes : Nan!

Amédé, commençant à fatiguer : Dis-le ou c'est : pas de yaoi ni de connexion pour toute la semaine et je t'oblige à insulter le principal jusqu'à ce qu'il te vire et que ta mère t'enlève ta connexion à jamais!

Lasgaly, soupirant à en faire pencher dans l'autre sens la tour de Piz : Bon ! Bon! Hee-chan, Duo-chou, Tro-man, Kitty-Kat, Wuffy-kun et tous les autres sont pô à moâ...

Amédé, content : Tu vois! C'est pas si dur!

Lasgaly : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! OUIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

Note de(s) l'auteur(s) : Cette histoire n'a pour base que le petit délire que je me suis faite avec une copine alors qu'on était en perm au collège et que j'avais rien à faire d'autre que délirer mis à part me tourner les pouces. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si l'auteur, que je suis d'ailleurs, délire allègrement à certains moments.

Yami Aku! Encore merci pour avoir corrigé toutes mes conneries, qu'est-ce que je serais sans toi, ô grande déesse!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Débarquement immédiat**

**1. Prologue ou comment une folle arrive là où personne ne l'attends**

Une jeune fille, 1m68 bien trempé, 14 ans depuis peu, cheveux bruns tirant légèrement sur le roux attachés en une petite queue de cheval sur la nuque, qui dégageait beaucoup de mèches à l'air indomptable sur son visage hâlé aux yeux noisette, cette jeune fille, qui n'est autre qu'une certaine "Cheyenne", jurait dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait contre le monde entier et particulièrement une certaine prof de français aux cheveux blonds pétasse [1] qui venait de la renvoyer du cours. Cette jeune fille n'étant autre que... tadam! Moi!

- Journée de merde! Année de merde! Classe de merde! Monde de merde! Grognais-je en me laissant tomber sur un lit de l'infirmerie du collège, envoyant bouler mon sac à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore? Demanda Mme Castellain, l'infirmière, avec un léger sourire amusé.

- La fêlée du bocale m'a renvoyé de son cours pour, je cite : "être sortie sans autorisation de la classe même si c'était pour la bonne cause"... Connasse! Vraiment! J'étais partie pour éviter que Cassie nous pique une crise de nerf! Elle est dépressive, bordel de Zeus [2]! Je voulais pas qu'elle aille se trancher les veines!!!

- Cette femme a dévalé beaucoup trop d'escaliers sur la tête quand elle était petite... Répondit très sérieusement l'infirmière avant de rire légèrement avec moi alors que j'étais pratiquement affalée sur un des lits, riant à gorge déployée.

- Sûrement! Mais une chose est sûre, je vais l'attendre au tournant celle-là et elle va la sentir passer! Nyark! Nyark! Nyark! J'ai déjà une idée! Fis-je avec un sourire de démon psychotique que j'adopte quand j'ai une idée tordue derrière la tête.

- Cheyenne... j'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça! S'inquiéta Mme Castellain.

- Elle va la sentir passer... elle va la sentir passer profondément! Marmonnai-je, perdue dans mes pensées, toujours allongée sur le lit, sans faire attention à la femme à la poitrine presque trop généreuse [3].

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour détourner la timbrée que je suis de mes pensées, elle secoua la tête et retourna à son bureau, me laissant ruminer ma vengeance.

Je restais donc plongée dans les méandres sinueux de mon propre esprit tortueux [4], ricanant toute seule pendant le reste de l'heure puis lorsque l'espèce de bruit énervant et à la limite de l'ultrason que les profs osaient appeler sonnerie retentit, je sortis en catimini de l'infirmerie pour aller m'enfermer cette fois ci dans la salle d'info.

Je sortis en catimini de l'infirmerie pour aller m'enfermer cette fois-ci dans la salle informatique. [5]

Trouvant rapidement un ordinateur encore allumé, je m'installais devant le poste en faisant craquer mes doigts, un rire sadique me chatouillant la gorge.

Je me mis à pianoter furieusement, passant mes nerfs sur ce pauvre clavier innocent qui n'avait rien fait au ciel pour mériter un tel châtiment.

Mais alors que je finissais par trouver ce que je cherchais, un bruit suspect s'éleva de l'unité centrale, une sorte de grésillement.

Un écran bleu s'alluma à la place de la page où j'étais et en plein milieu de celle-ci était écrite une phrase qui était écrite une phrase qui restera sans doute à jamais gravée dans mon cerveau :

_**...L'espace de ton choix t'attends, enfant du Destin, laisse venir à toi la puissance des Anciens, il te guidera vers ton chemin...**_

Je restais quelques instants assise, hypnotisée par cette simple phrase sans aucun sens pour moi puis me reprit en sentant une étrange odeur de brûler venant de derrière l'écran.

- Doooh??? Putain-de-merde-de-machine-à-la-con-de-mes-deux! [6]!! M'exclamais-je alors en tentant d'éteindre le mini-incendie venant de derrière l'ordi. C'EST QUOI C'DELIRE!!!!

Mais rien ne me répondit, l'alarme anti-incendie se déclencha et de l'eau tomba du plafond, me faisant jurer encore plus, ça allait m'électrocuter!

Je vis comme au ralentis, l'eau tomber drue et formée une flaque toute autour de moi alors que j'avais toujours la main sur l'unité centrale, toute aussi inondée.

Puis je sentis, comme dans un état second, le courant remonter dans mon bras, avant de m'effondrer en criant, ce fut la dernière chose dont je me souvint avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience totale, une douleur sourde dans tous les membres.

... Blanc...

...Tout est blanc au-dessus...

C'est la première chose qui me frappa dans tous les sens du terme à mon réveil, alors qu'un mal de tête de la taille de la Chine me faisait vriller les tympans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Premier chapitre out!

Amédé, relisant le chapitre un sourcil haussé : Deviendrais-tu sadique en coupant là ton chapitre ou est-ce moi qui vois quadruple?

Lasgaly, mystique : C'est à moi de savoir et à toi de trouver!

Amédé, ricanant : Facile, chuis aussi dans ta tête!

Lasgalenya toute contente, ne relevant pas la réplique de l'autre : J'ai finieuh! j'ai finieuh! j'ai finieuh!

Amédé, soupirant à en faire décoller un hélicoptère sans kérozène : On sait... On sait...

Lasgaly : Je sais que tu sais! Mais c'est pour être sur de savoir que tu sais que je sais que tu sais! Euh... Raaaaaaaaah!!! N'a bobo cerveau! _va prendre une aspirine_

Chtites notes débiles de l'auteur et d'Amédé; qui se tape l'incruste partout! :

[1] Lasgalenya : Pardon aux vrais blondes et à celles à qui ça va bien mais cette prof m'horripile au plus au point et je ne supporte plus de la voir, comme une certaine Réléchose...

Amédé, satisfait : Tu as bien suivis mon enseignement, petite padawan! Tu sais maintenant exécrer correctement une bonbone blondasse...

Lasgalenya, reniflant : Pour une fois que tu m'apprends quelque chose de constructif!

[2] Lasgaly, grand sourire aux lèvres : Je dis ça toutes les deux minutes quand chuis énervée et encore c'est gentil parce que des fois c'est pire... Nyark... chuis cinglée!

[3] Lasgaly : Sur ma vie c'est vrai! Et avec les mini-jupes qu'elle porte et son tour de poitrine, on se demande pourquoi tous les mecs sont souvent malade!

[4] Lasgaly, songeuse : J'hésite... Est-ce que c'est compréhensible le fait que je suis totalement bonne à enfermer?

Amédé, ricanant : En tout cas, ce qui est compréhensible dans ce semblant de texte, c'est que tu es nulle à chier pour les fics!

Lasgaly : URUSEI KISAMA, NII-SAN!!!

[5] Lasgaly : 'Tain! J'passe plus de temps dans cette salle que dans les autres salles de cours! Chuis grave!

Amédé, soupirant : Depuis le temps que je te dis que tu dois te faire interner!

Lasgaly : Va te faire foutre, vampire de mes deux!

Amédé, sourire pervers aux lèvres : Oh mais oui! Par qui?

Lasgaly : 'Spèce de pervers!

Amédé : A ton service, mon chou...

[6] Lasgaly, riant nerveusement : hin hin... euh... j'avoue, je dis ça aussi à longueur de journée!

Amédé; ricanant : Et c'est la version épurée!

Lasgaly : Nii-san? Ta yeule...

Valà! C'est ma première fic sur GW et je ne connais de la série que ce que j'ai lu alors soyez pas trop sévères envers moi pour la suite! Mais j'accepte tout, huées et tomates bien mûres comme ovations et bouquets de roses.

Mici d'avoir eut le courage de lire c'te fic.


	2. Rencontres euh intéressantes

Auteur : Lasgalenya Greensleaves, première du nom, du moins jusqu'à preuve ou mention du contraire.

Genre : Tout à fait général avec de l'humour, mais j'ai un humour étrange parfois... Et pis des gros mots... beaucoup même, mais pas trop non plus... Ah vi! Et puis du sérieux, du mystère ou du angst selon l'humeur de l'auteur.

Disclaimers : Amédé, ricanant : Vas-y dis-le!

Lasgaly : Mééééééééeuh!!!! Ze veux pô!!! . 

Amédé, menaçant : Dis-le!

Lasgaly, de grosses larmes de crocodiles sur les joues : Ze suis oblizée???

Amédé, sourire sadique aux lèvres : Oui...

Lasgaly, cousine d'un troupeau de mules bretonnes : Nan!

Amédé, commençant à fatiguer : Dis-le ou c'est : pas de yaoi ni de connexion pour toute la semaine et je t'oblige à insulter le principal jusqu'à ce qu'il te vire et que ta mère t'enlève ta connexion à jamais!

Lasgaly, soupirant à en faire pencher dans l'autre sens la tour de Piz : Bon ! Bon! Hee-chan, Duo-chou, Tro-man, Kitty-Kat, Wuffy-kun et tous les autres sont pô à moâ...

Amédé, content : Tu vois! C'est pas si dur!

Lasgaly : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! OUIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

Amédé, défaitiste : J'aurais du prévoir qu'elle réagirait comme ça! Bon... A part ça, Alex et Donovan sont à elle (et accessoirement à moi! hé hé hé... sont beaucoup trop mignon pour leur bien ceux-là! _sourire carnassier à en faire peur à Dracula_).

Note de(s) l'auteur(s) : Cette histoire n'a pour base que le petit délire que je me suis faite avec une copine alors qu'on était en perm au collège et que j'avais rien à faire d'autre que délirer mis à part me tourner les pouces. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si l'auteur, que je suis d'ailleurs, délire allègrement à certains moments mais pas non plus lorsqu'elle devient extrêmement sérieuse et que l'histoire vire au angst. Je reprendrais bien une phrase de Shinia Marina en disant : C'est fou ce qu'un sénario peut évoluer sans demander son avis à l'auteur!! TT

Note 2, le retour : Ce chapitre doit surement être plein à craquer de fautes d'orthographe parce qu'il est 22h moins, que je viens de terminer et que je ne pense plus qu'à une chose, DORMIIIIIIRRRR!!! Donc, je n'ai pas le temps de le poster à ma bêta... Sorry Yami Aku! Mais bon... j'ai tout de même essayé d'effacer seule le plus de fautes possibles! Et pis ça fait un moment que je voulais le mettre mais je bloquais sur un passage...

Note 3, le retour de la vengeance du fils de... hem... bref : Cette histoire est bien sûr écrite en POV de votre dévouée auteur, mais pour le bien du sénario (capillotracté de la mort qui tue), la Cheyenne du texte, ne connaît pas du tout l'histoire et le mythe GW.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Débarquement immédiat**

**2. Rencontres... euh... intéressantes!**

Je ne voyais que du blanc et dû même loucher lorsqu'une ombre se plaça au dessus de moi, au milieu d'étoiles clignotantes. Tout en me parlant, ou tout de moins pensai-je qu'il me parlait parce que j'y comprenais que dalle.

- Ca... bien... mal... quelque part? compris-je après d'intenses minutes de réflexion.

- Hn? Qui a laissé Cassie s'amuser avec l'eau et le compteur électrique??? Grimaçai-je en tentant de me relever avant de m'écrouler, mes muscles hurlant de douleur. Dooooooh... me suis fais passer dessus par Goldorak et une troupe d'éléphants déchaînés 10 fois de suites ou quoi[1]?!!

Un rire léger me répondit et me fit lever les yeux vers la personne au dessus de moi. C'était un homme, la cinquantaine, plutôt petit, à peu près ma taille, grisonnant, avec une barbichette blanche bien taillée tout comme ses cheveux, maigre, avec une chemise hawaienne rouge à fleurs jaunes et un bermuda agrémentés d'une paire de lunette solaires triangulaires. Me rappelait mon oncle Gismo lorsqu'il part en voyage tiens!

- Et bien la donzelle, on peut dire que t'as fait du voyage! Rit l'homme d'une voix grave aux accents traînants. Tu reviens de loin!

- Agruuuu??? Fut la seule chose intelligente que je pu dire alors, tout en tentant de me dresser sur mes coudes.

- Nous avons retrouvé ton corps flottant entre deux eaux il y a plus de deux semaines... Reprit l'homme. T'avais l'air mal en point petite! T'étais complètement déshydratée! C'est sûr que l'eau salée, c'est pas super!

- Un whisky sec... mon royaume pour un whisky sec... même un double si possible!!! [2]... Marmonnai-je en me laissant retomber en arrière.

Quelque chose clochait dans tout ça, je le sentais foutrement bien[3]! Et j'allais me faire incendier proprement en rentrant à la mais... la maison?! MERDE!!! Mais... le collège est à 10km de la mer! comment je me suis retrouvée à l'eau moi??!!

- Minute là! Fis-je à l'homme, parlant d'une voix rauque qui ne me ressemblait pas vraiment[4]. Comment j'me suis retrouvée à l'eau moi!!?? Je m'étais éléctrocutée avec un ordi au collège!!!

- J'en sais foutre rien, mignonne! Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu vas devoir rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on regagne terre! Répondit l'homme en me tendant une tasse de thé que je pris avec gratitude mais que je failli recracher tellement il était chaud. On devra accosté à Arcachon dans un peu plus d'une ou deux semaines...

- Aïeuh!!! Fa bruuuuuule!!! Fis-je, une main devant la bouche tout en reposant la tasse de l'autre, alors que l'homme rigolait.

- Désolé! J'ai oublié de te dire que c'était chaud... Fit-il d'un air pas du tout repentant. Mais au fait, je m'appelle Howard...

- Gnééé??? Euh... moi fé Féyenne... Répondis-je avant d'enlever ma main de ma bouche. Pardon, je veux dire, moi c'est Cheyenne...

- Bien... alors Cheyenne, tu vas te reposer un moment et je reviens avec la doctoresse qui s'est occupée de toi pendant ton coma...

- Hn...

- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un ça...

- Hein???

- Non rien, repose toi gamine!

Puis Howard parti après m'avoir tapoté gentiment la tête.

Une fois seule, je vérifiais d'abord que toutes les parties de mon corps étaient bien là où elles devaient être, remarquant par là le grand sweat et le pantalon de jogging gris clairs usés que je portais. Puis je me laissais repartir contre l'oreiller pour pouvoir penser à tête reposée, de tout ce qu'il se passait. Bon... analysons d'abord les faits :

1. Je surf sur un site internet pendant une heure de perm pour trouver un moyen de me venger d'une blondasse.

2. Un message pas net apparait un plein milieu de la page et l'écran pète un cable.

3. Je me prends une décharge éléctrique et vois trente-six chandelles et quarante douze étoiles.

4. Je me réveille dans ce que je pense être une chambre d'un bateau à en juger par le léger presque imperceptible tanguement [5].

5. D'après ce que j'ai compris je suis trèèèèèès très très loin de cette chère Nouvelle-Calédonie, pays de mon enfance...

6. Je sais pas ce que c'est le 6 mais je sens qu'y a un truc qui cloche.

7. Je vais arrêter mon compte là sinon je sens que ma tête va pas suivre la manoeuvre...

Car ma tête vrillait de plus en plus à l'énoncer des chiffres, si bien que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir compter jusqu'à 20. J'essayais alors, juste pour faire un essai et... échouait lamentablement en arrivant à 12... TT

Un bruit de pas parvint tout de même à mon cerveau embrumé, quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme. Elle avait 18 ans tout au plus, belle, typée asiatique, chinoise je crois, aux cheveux chatains bouclés et des yeux sombres mais chaleureux. Elle portait une blouse blanche.

Et bien sûr, avec le crâne aussi lourd qu'un truc très lourd et un cerveau aussi embrumé que celui d'un héroïnomane reconvertit à la cocaïne [6], je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher, d'un ton mortellement sérieux :

- What's up, doc?

Avant de proprement m'enfoncer la tête dans l'oreille, dans le vain espoir de m'étouffer, et étouffer par la même ma stupidité[7].

La jeune femme lâcha un rire léger puis s'approcha de moi en souriant encore, déserra ma prise sur l'oreille pour ne pas que je m'étouffe et me dit, d'une voix douce :

- Bonjour, jeune fille! Je suis Sally Po, c'est moi qui t'ai soigné depuis ton arrivée à bord...

- Euh... Bonjour! Fis-je avec un petit coucou de la main avant de me ré-enfiler sous les couvertures.

- Aurais-tu la phobie des infirmières et des hopitaux?

- Nan... enfin... vi...

- Ce n'est rien, mais je vais devoir faire quelques tests pour voir si tu vas mieux...

- Argh... mômon... à l'aide...

Mais sans écouter mes suppliques (Sivouplé! Sivouplé! Sivouplé! NAN!!! PAS LA PIQUUUUUUURE!!!! HYAAAA!!!!!!!... etc...) elle me fit une batterie de tests avant de me ramener tranquillement à ma chambre.

Mais le labo où elle entreposait ses recherches [8] était de l'autre côté du bateau, qui se trouvait être en fait un vieux porte-avion reconvertit en bateau de chasseurs de trésors, d'après ce que je crû comprendre.

Nous croisâmes en route beaucoup de gens, que des mecs en fait... tous avaient un peu plus de 20 ans... des beaux gosses pour la plupart... nan je bavais pas! C'était une inspection en règle! Oui! Même quand j'ai regardé dans les cabines privées!!! Si si si! [9]

Tous me dirent gentiment bonjour et saluèrent avec enthousiasme l'asiatique à mes côtés, certains la draguant presque éhontément, mais se faisant toujours rembarrer avec le sourire.

La journée - car Howard fini par me donner une montre, après que je lui ait redemandé pour la enième fois l'heure - donc la journée touchait à sa fin et un magnifique crépuscule se couchait sur la mer calme lorsque Mademoiselle Po revint me voir dans la chambre qui m'était attribuée.

- Mademoiselle Po... Fis-je en hochant la tête lorsqu'elle entra, alors que j'étais assise sur le lit.

Je me raclais légèrement la gorge, ma voix était toujours légèrement grave, presque rauque mais moins qu'à mon réveil.

Sally, eut un petit sourire puis me dit tranquillement :

- Pas de ça avec moi! Mon prénom, c'est Sally et de plus nous avons quoi... 4... 5 ans de différences? Appelle-moi par mon prénom...

- Oui Made... Sally... Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Mais son expression redevint grave et je crains légèrement le pire.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... non en fait, j'en ai deux... Avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi sur le lit.

- Qu... quoi? Fis-je d'une petite voix.

- Premièrement... c'est ta voix... Tu ne retrouveras jamais ta voix d'avant... Tu garderas toujours les séquelles de ta déshydratations, dont ta voix légèrement enrayée et un besoin journalier de 2litres d'eau au moins pour ne pas créer de problèmes plus graves...

Je hochais automatiquement la tête, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, essayant tant bien que mal, d'assumer l'information... Ce n'était pas si grave que ça après tout... Il faudrait juste m'y habitué... De toute façon, ce n'est pas la mer à boire... Ah merde... j'ai déjà bu la tasse...

- Et il y a autre chose... T'es tu regardé dans le miroir depuis ton retour?... Questionna l'asiatique.

La question me prend de court, et je secoue négativement la tête, surprise et curieuse.

- Nope, poukoi? Demandai-je, sentant qu'il y avait poulpe sous corail ou plutôt anguille sous roche comme dirait l'autre [10].

Sans répondre, la doctoresse me tendit un miroir de poche que je levais au niveau de mon visage lentement...

- #$£&/#$!!!! POURQUOI J'AI LES YEUX ROUGES MOI!!!! Hurlais-je en lâchant le miroir pour me prendre le visage entre les mains.

Sally, me ramenant calmement sur le lit, me répondit lentement :

- Je pense que quelque chose à clocher pendant ta déshydratation et tes yeux se sont dépigmentés presque entièrement... Je pensais que c'était naturel jusqu'à ce que les examens me montre la présence d'une pigmentation antiérieure à ton séjour dans la mer, montrant que tu avais avant les yeux noisettes, je me trompe?

- Euh... oui... je... Balbutiai-je, tentant de récupérer mes repères.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas... Mis à part leur couleur, tes yeux sont tout à fait ceux que tu avais avant, tu as toujours la même vue, rien n'a changé... Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

- Hn... euh... je crois... ça ira, je pense...

En fait non, ça n'allait pas, tout était chamboulé, je ne comprenais plus rien, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire!!!

Mais je n'allais pas montrer une faiblesse à une étrangère! Sally avait beau être très gentille, elle n'en restait pas moins une étrangère pour moi et jamais je ne me laisserais aller devant quelqu'un que je ne connais pas... Et ouais! J'avais beau être le joyeux luron de service et la cinglée notoire au collège, je n'en restais pas moins quelqu'un de fière et renfermée... derrière les apparences... Et d'ailleurs... même ma propre mère s'est laissée bernée par mon jeu!

Jamais elle n'a remarqué que son chère petit ange était toujours à deux doigts de faire un pas de trop lorsqu'on allaient se promener jusqu'aux toits des immeubles d'une vingtaine d'étages! Jamais elle ne s'est demandée pourquoi sa petite fille chérie regardait toujours avec insistance les couteaux de la cuisine...

Ils se sont tous laissés bernés! Tous! Ma mère, ma famille, ceux que j'appelaient mes amis! Tous...

Un pincement étrange étreint mon coeur alors que je repensait à tous ceux qui étaient à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là selon mes estimations, je devrais attendre un bon bout de temps avant de pouvoir les retrouver... Mais est-ce que je voulais vraiment les revoir?[11]

Mais le temps n'était pas aux introspections et je repris lentement le miroir pour le ramener à la hauteur de mon visage.

Mes traits restaient ceux qu'ils avaient toujours été, un nez là où il devait y en avoir un, des lèvres là où il fallait, des sourcils bien à leur place, mais mes yeux... je me fixais longuement dans l'espoir de m'auto-hypnotiser... espoir vain... la sclérotique était toujours blanche, normal, mais à la place des yeux noisettes sombres aux légères touches noires que je me rappelait avoir là, c'étaient des orbes rouges sang, légèrement veinés de filaments plus sombres presque pourpres...

Je savais que j'avais déjà vu des yeux pareils quelque part... mais où?

Alors que j'étais profondément prise dans mes pensées, Sally, elle, s'était relevée et m'avait observé quelques minutes avant de repartir en fermant doucement la porte pour ne pas me déranger.

Je m'endormis rapidement, vaincue par la fatigue et les nouveaux éléments de cette histoire déjà complètement dingue.

Si je fis quelques rêves que ce soit cette nuit-là, je ne m'en souvins pas le lendemain. Je me levais presque comme d'habitude avant de me rappeler où j'étais lorsque le bateau tangua assez pour me faire bouger d'un pied à l'autre entre mes bâillements à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Je trouvais rapidement un rechange digne de moi (T-shirt trop grand noir, pantalon jean noir et baskets... ben noirs) dans un des tirroirs de l'armoire qui ornait le coin de la chambre et rentrait dans la douche adjacente pour prendre une douche bien froide, histoire de me remettre les idées en place.

Je ressortit ensuite et trouvait un mot sur la table de chevet près du lit, coincé sous une paire de lunettes noires genre à la Neo dans Matrix. Cool! Des Ray-Bans! J'ai toujours adoré cette marque!

Je mis rapidement les lunettes, la chambre étant assez bien éclairé pour y voir clair et lis le mot :

_**Cheyenne, retrouve moi sur le pont supérieur pour manger.**_

_**Howard.**_

_**PS : J'espère que les lunettes te plaisent...**_

Je souris alors comme une malade psycotique dans ses grands jours et sortis de la chambre en gambadant comme une cabris, tout simplement heureuse! Sans plus penser à ceux qui devaient crever de peur quelque par loin d'ici, attendant que leur petite revienne.

En passant, je dis bonjour à beaucoup de marins, leur souriant grandement et reçevant leurs sourires en retour, ils semblaient surpris de me voir gambader ainsi, mais bon! J'en avais, comme qui dirait, rien à battre! Alors je continuais, demandant de temps en temps mon chemin à l'un où l'autre pour aller sur le fameux pont supérieur.

Alors que j'allais enfin atteindre la porte, cela grâce les indications données par un magnifique spécimen de la race des BMTTC[12] brun aux yeux gris d'1m80, d'à peu près 20 ans, répondant au doux nom de Donovan et dont l'uniforme moulait vachement bien les... BREF!!! Alors que j'allais atteindre cette satanée porte, elle s'ouvrit toute seule et je me crashais sans aucune grâce contre un mur qui en était sortie, je sais pas comment.

- Qui c'est qui m'a foutu un mur en plein couloir! L'était pas une lumière! Gémis-je en me frottant l'arête du nez, sous les lunettes, sans tout de suite remarqué le bras autour de ma taille qui me retenait de tomber.

- Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu... Me souffla une voix grave et délicieuse à entendre alors que dans un tilt sonore, mon cerveau reconnectait assez de neurones pour me rendre compte que ce n'était pas un mur mais bien un torse vachement bien musclé qui avait fait connaissance avec mon nez.

Je me relevais d'un pied ferme pour pouvoir gueuler comme il se doit sur celui qui était sorti, mais mes mots se perdirent dans ma bouche lorsque je rencontrais son regard...

- Alex? Murmurai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Pardon? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? Me demanda l'autre en haussant un sourcil.

'Tain! C'est quoi encore c't'embrouille! Devant moi ce tenait la copie exact de mon meilleur ami, Alexandre B... [13].

Les mêmes yeux bleus-gris doux et gentils, le même visage fin mais pas trop androgyne, les mêmes cheveux blonds sombres soyeux et coupés à la hauteur des épaules, la stature fière mais pas trop, la même taille imposante [14] mais pas dominatrice, la même voix, jusqu'à la même cicatrice barrant légèrement sa paumette, résultat d'une de nos conneries les plus monumentales... Mais... Quelque chose... un je ne sais quoi, me disais que ce n'était pas lui... Son regard... l'étincelle amusée et songeuse qui y était habituellement n'y était pas... Ce n'était pas mon Alex...

Je me reprit froidement en remarquant que je l'avais fixé pendant plusieurs minutes, sous son regard curieux. Me remettant bien droite et chassant ses mains qui étaient toujours autour de ma taille, je lui demandais d'un ton froid et impersonnel qui sembla l'étonner :

- Où est Howard? Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre sur le pont supérieur...

- Il est à l'intérieur, il vous attend... Répondit rapidement l'autre en se ressaisissant.

Je hochais sèchement la tête et entrais en passant près de lui, sans sembler me soucier de son regard qui me suivis jusqu'à ce que je referme la porte.

Howard était debout près d'un homme d'équipage qui contrôlait les gouvernailles puis se retourna vers moi lorsque je me râclais légèrement la gorge pour signaler ma présence.

- Ha! Notre belle aux bois flottant est réveillée? Fit-il amusé.

- On ne peut plus réveillée! Répondis-je aussitôt avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as du rencontré mes hommes d'équipage en venant! J'ai oublié de te présenter à eux, ce sont les Sweepers... Mais tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu me donne ton nom de famille et le lieu où tu habites pour que je puisse essayer une recherche sur le net...

Tout en parlant, il s'était dirigé vers un ordinateur portable posé sur une table près des GPS du bateau.

- Cheyenne Bertier[15]... J'habite en Nouvelle-Calédonie, j'y suis née...

Howard tapa mon nom rapidement mais loupa une touche en sursautant à l'énoncé de là d'où je venais, puis finit par se retourner vers moi, soucieux.

- Tu dis venir de Nouvelle-Calédonie? Demanda-t-il d'un air grave, par-dessus ses lunettes solaires.

- Ben... ouais... Répondis-je, complètement larguée.

- Impossible... Cette île a été détruite il y a près de 100 ans, en 95 AC...

J'écarquillais largement les yeux, me demandant distraitement comment ils tenaient encore dans leurs orbites tant ils étaient écarquillés, alors que ma mâchoire mangeait gentiment le carrelage.

Me relevant gentiment la mâchoire, il m'assit lentement sur un siège. J'étais toujours trop choquée pour réagir lorsqu'il retapa mon nom sur l'ordi et me montra ce qu'il y avait inscrit :

_**Cheyenne Bertier résidant en Nouvelle-Calédonie... 14 ans lors de la disparition... né le 30 01 1990 Before Colonies... Portée disparue le lundi 14 Aout 2004 BC... Jamais retrouvée... Déclarée morte par la famille le samedi 11 Septembre 2004 BC.**_

Je jetais un oeil au calendrier accroché au mur d'en face : 195 AC.

Je demandais d'une voix tremblante à Howard ce que cela donnait en années du calendrier julien... 2295... cela correspond à l'année 2295 de mon calendrier...

Ce fut comme un coup de poing en pleine tronche avec un effet beaucoup plus dévastateur. Tout... toute ma réalité... toute ma vie partait en miettes... Tous ceux que j'avaient connus... Tous ceux avec qui j'avais rie... tous ceux que j'avais un jour croisé dans la rue... ma petite soeur... ma mère... mes tantes... Cassie... Charlie... Romane... A... Alex... tous morts... tous disparus... jamais plus je ne les verrais... jamais plus...

Ce fut ma dernière pensée alors qu'une étrange chaleur m'envahissait et que je me rapprochais dangeureusement du sol sur lequel je tombais, inconsciente.

Lorsque je revins à moi, quelques minutes plus tard, Sally et l'autre Alex s'agitaient autour de moi, je sentais que j'étais allongée sur un lit et qu'on m'avait planté un truc dans le bras... berk... je hais les piqures...

- Hn? Merde... Murmurai-je en tentant de me relever avant d'être repoussée en position allongée par Sally, qui avait vraiment plus de poigne que je ne l'imaginais!

- Tututut! Vous ne bougez pas, jeune fille! Vous avez reçu un choc émotionel et vous allez prendre le temps et vous vous lèverez quand vous sentirez que vous avez tout remis en ordre dans votre cerveau! Fit-elle d'un ton autoritaire tout en retirant la seringue alors que je grimaçais légèrement.

- 'lly? Pourquoi... Murmurai-je, éreintée, malgré le fait que je venais de me réveiller.

Sally ne prit pas la peine de me demander de quoi je parlais et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre en dansant d'un pied à l'autre.

- Alex? C'est bon, merci encore... Fit-elle à l'autre qui sortit de la chambre, car il semblait que nous soyons revenus dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il fut sortit et eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Sally vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit en soupirant, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Howard m'a prévenu... Fit-elle à voix basse. Il était sacrément secoué et a dit qu'il allait se jeter sous une douche froide mais je crois que ça ira bien...

J'eut un léger rire tendu, tout en passant un bras devant mes yeux pour qu'elle ne voit pas qu'ils s'emplissaient lentement de larmes.

- Je suppose que ça ne servirais à rien que je te demande si tu vas bien... Hésita-t-elle, tout en trifouillant dans le couvre-drap.

- Tu suppose bien... Répondis-je d'une voix rogue. Je... je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer à... tous ça... il faudra que tu me dise toutes les avancées technologiques et tout ça...

- Hem... oui... Fit l'asiatique, mal à l'aise.

- Y a un truc qui cloche?

- Je vais te raconter une histoire...

Puis pendant la demi-heure suivante, elle m'expliqua, plutôt tendue, la guerre qui régnait entre les colonies spatiales et l'Organisation Zodiacale, un organisme militaire terrien. Le réseau de Résistance en faveur des colonies qui s'était fait sur terre. La création des MobilSuits et des MobilDollz ainsi que celle des Gundams.

Tout cela me rappelait quelque chose, comme un vieux souvenir enfoui au loin, dans les plus profonds méandres de mon esprit.

Je l'ai écouté parler, sans l'interrompre, silencieusement étonnée de la ferveur qu'elle mettait à défendre l'avis des colonies et la cause des pilotes de Gundams et même tout particulièrement les pilotes de Gundam, qui semble-t-il étaient encore des gosses pas plus vieux que moi. Quoique, logiquement, je devait bien avoir plus de 305 ans... ou plutôt, si j'avais vécu de mon époque à maintenant et que je n'avais pas fait un saut dans le temps qui m'avait fait avancer d'à peu près 291 ans dans le temps sans que... BREF!!! Eux devaient avoir 14, 15 ans voir 16 tout au plus, là maintenant.

Et elle me raconta aussi l'histoire de ces humains nés sur les colonies et qui présentaient des facultés d'adaptation étrange à leur environnement céleste, tel que des pouvoirs psychiques et autres... les new-types...

A cet instant, j'aurais vraiment aimé en voir un en vrai! Ca peut paraître gamin mais je venais tout de même de presque trois siècles plus tôt!

Et le seul phénomène psychique que j'ai jamais vu jusque là était des rêves légèrement prémonitoires que j'avais... Comme... comme celui de la mort de mon père... Je me secouais mentalement pour chasser les idées noires qui arrivaient au triple galop et reportait mon attention sur Sally.

Je sentais qu'elle essayait de faire passer quelque chose par l'histoire que je n'avais pas encore capter, puis soudain, ça fit encore une fois tilt, elle devait sûrement faire partie de la Résistance elle aussi! Oui mais si c'était le cas et qu'elle était médecin à bord du bateau d'Howard, alors est-ce que les Sweepers et Howard étaient eux-même des Résistants? Ou bien était-elle infiltrée ici dans lequel cas cela voulait dire que les autres étaient liés à OZ et qu'ils étaient ses ennemis...

Oulà! Un peu trop de questions pour le moment... je sens la migraine arrivée à 10km.

Décidant de balancer par dessus bord mes sempiternelles questions, je relevais les yeux vers Sally qui avait, semble-t-il, attendu mon verdict depuis un petit moment déjà.

- Je crois que je les aime déjà pas les Ozzis... Marmonnai-je, satisfaite de voir les épaules de l'asiatique se libérer d'une tension. Comment peut-on être assez cons encore 291 ans plus tard pour ne pas voir que les bêtises passées ne sont pas un exemple à suivre! Quels cons tout de même, le dernier aussi con que le Treizouille là, ben c'était un certain Adolphe H. et il s'est suicidé... Quoique le Treizouille à l'air d'avoir son balais enfonçé moins profondément que Dolphie, mais bon, c'est vrai que ce mec était vraiment un cas social...

S'en fut trop pour Sally qui éclata d'un rire joyeux alors que je souriait d'un air satisfait, heureuse de lui avoir oté un doute.

Mais soudain, une alarme retentit dans tout le navire et j'entendis le branle-bas de combat au dehors, puis la voix déformée d'Howard par les baffes des couloirs.

_ Les gars! Préparez-vous! Gundam Wing, Death Scyte et Shen Long en approche! Ouvrez les portes, nos enfants chéris rentre au bercaille! Je crois qu'on va avoir du boulot, les petiots! _ Fit-il rapidement.

L'expression de Sally fut alors celle du pure ravissement et elle sortit de la chambre, m'oubliant légèrement au passage. Pas curieuse pour deux sous, je sortis également de la chambre en n'oubliant pas de remettre mes lunettes, que j'adorais de plus en plus. Puis la suivit au petit trot alors qu'elle courait à grandes enjambées vers une partie du porte-avion où je n'étais jamais allée. Enfin! J'allais rencontré ces fameux pilotes de Gundam dont Sally m'avait fait taaaant d'éloges!!!

J'arrivais bientôt dans un espèce de grand... garage... c'est le seul mot qu'y me vint à l'esprit en voyant les dizaines de mécanos, les tâches d'huile, les outils traînant un peu partout et bien-sûr, les pièces détachées en tas dans un coin de la pièce... Aaaaah! Je sais ce que c'est! C'est un hangar![16]

Mais ce qui attira le plus mon regard, était des espèce de grands espaces libres, délimités à la façon de place de voiture géantes. Il y en avait au moins dix.

De plus, les immenses portes s'ouvraient lentement sur ce que je pris d'abord pour un démon noir et rouge aux ailes de démon et à la faux verte chatouilleuse... c'était un immense robot de métal... dangereux et magnifique!

Il était suivit par un autre blanc et encore un autre vert kaki... Mis à part les couleurs, tous deux étaient également magnifiques mais ne m'hypnotisaient pas autant que le démon géant.

Et bien-sûr, comme souvent ses derniers temps, je lâchais la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

- Dooooh! Goldorak et Big O ont eut une portée de petits sans qu'on me prévienne? Qui est le père et qui est la mère? Soufflai-je à personne en particulier alors que les Sweepers les plus proches me faisaient soit des yeux bovins, soit s'effondraient de rire.

Les grandes armures allèrent s'installer sur les places créées surement pour ça et bientôt, leurs cockpits, au niveau du visage, s'ouvrirent et de fines et sveltes silhouettes descendirent des petits de Goldo à l'aide d'un filin de métal. J'étais encore trop loin pour les voir distinctement, ainsi, me fis-je donc une priorité de me rapprocher plus près et voir de quoi avaient l'air les fameux pilotes de Gundam.

Je me rapprochais à pas de loups, ben ouais! Même si la plupart du temps j'imite à la perfection un brachiosaure dans un magasin de cristal, je sais tout aussi bien passer inaperçue quand je veux! Surtout pour faire des conneries en fait...

DONC... je me rapprochais silencieusement, passée en mode dit "du voleur" vu que c'était celui que j'utilisais quand je piquais des affaires à ma mère et qu'elle finissait toujours pas découvrir à cause de... BREF!!! Je me rapprochais silencieusement et une fois arrivée assez près pour pouvoir les voir distinctement... dut retenir ma mâchoire d'aller embrasser le sol qu'elle commençait à connaître et mes yeux de sortir de leurs orbites sinon je les perdais...

C'étaient les plus beaux spécimens de BMVTCMQT [17] que j'avais jamais vu!!!

Le premier, visiblement japonais malgré ses intenses mais glacials yeux bleus sombres, était brun, ses cheveux rivalisant avec les miens au concours de ceux les plus désordonnés, quoique les miens paraissaient presque sages et lisses par rapport aux siens. Il devait faire un peu moins de ma taille, mais vu ses mains larges et puissantes, il n'avait pas encore fini de grandir.

Petit, aux muscles nerveux malgré son apparente impassibilité de glace...'Tain! Chavais pas que c'était possible d'être aussi froid et ne pas être mort d'hypotermie!... mais bon !

Son corps souple et fougueux[18] étaient à peine caché par le débardeur vert et superbement moulant, qui épousait parfaitement ses pectoraux et ses abdos musclés. Il portait aussi des espèces de shorts moulants, me rappelant les Spandex de mon cousin... les shorts bleus sombres du pilote moulant parfaitement les hanches fines mais surtout le magnifique fessier semblant siiiii musclé de Mister-Ice-Blue-Eyes[19]... euh... je digresse! Donc, il était vraiment troooop beau! Même pour moi qui n'était pas la plus difficile dans mon genre... Mais... une image s'imposait d'elle-même à l'arrière de mon esprit... Celle d'un homme, adulte, tenant une longue épée brillante... je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprit puis reprit mon inspection...

Le second, debout à ses côté, était légèrement plus grand, de ma taille je pense, ce qui attira tout d'abord mon regard fut la longue natte châtain qui lui descendait jusqu'aux hanches et bat contre ses reins en un mouvement hypnotique.

Il était plus svelte et fin que le Mister-Ice-Blue-Eyes mais n'en semblait pas pour autant maigre ou sans muscle.

Ses yeux, à demi cachés sous des mèches qui balayaient son visage, étaient d'une magnifique couleur que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, d'un beau bleu sombre tirant presque sur le violet, une couleur presque amethyste rendant son regard flamboyant et hypnotique.

Ses vêtements étaient pour le moins étrange! Il portait une chemise noir à manches longues retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et un pantalon allant avec, le tout agrémenté d'un col de prêtre blanc... Contrairement à l'autre Iceberg vivant, lui souriait grandement aux Sweepers autour de lui, riant légèrement parfois, tout en papotant avec le dernier qui lui ne s'occupait pas, parlant activement avec Sally. Lorsque je le regardait, celui-là, c'était l'imagie d'un être au visage encapuchonné et portant une faux que je voyais mentalement...

Je reportais donc mon attention sur eux et eut encore une troisième fois le souffle coupé. C'était un chinois, la sorte de tunique blanche et le pantalon blanc bouffant aux mollets en était une preuve... Je ne sais plus où est-ce que j'avais lu un truc du genre, la couleur du deuil chez les chinois était le blanc.

Ses cheveux sombres, d'un beau noir brillant et lisse étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval sévère et fier. Tout en lui transpirait la fierté! Son attitude, son port, sa démarche, son expression... A croire qu'il baignait dans un bain de fierté pour en être autant recouvert!... Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, d'un noir d'ébène intense et qui vous envoie des décharges électriques lorsqu'ils vous foudroie du regard.

Pour lui, l'image qui me venait était celle d'un immense dragon rouge doré, aux multiples ailes et aux yeux perçants.

Alors que je me souvenais tant bien que mal de ne pas baver, sinon adieu l'incognito, le second, donc le natté, releva la tête vers là où j'étais et je me tendis en me demandant sa réaction lorsqu'il verrait que je les avais épié...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second chapitre out!

_Meet the elf_

_Les G-Boys et toute la bande, arrivent devant un chateau lugubre sur une colline, digne de la famille Adams (tadadadam clap clap) coupant court au paysage paradisiaque subtropical du reste du tableau._

Quatre, inquiet : Vous êtes sûrs que c'est ici?

Wufei, grognant : En tout cas c'est l'adresse qui est donnée...

Duo, soupirant : Bon ben... _frappe à la porte qui s'ouvre sans un bruit_

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs nattés et aux yeux émeraudes, impassible, sort de la maison : C'est pourquoi?

Les G-Boys, penauds : Euh... on a été invités et...

Dawel, soupirant à en faire tomber un éléphant : Ah... LASGALY!!! RAMENE TA TETE!!!! TES INVITES SONT ARRIVES!!!!

_l'auteur qui arrive à la porte dans un bruit de MobilSuit dans un musée de vases anciens_

_La bande voie arrivé une gamine en format SD aux oreilles pointues et à la queue touffue de renard noir arriver en courant et piler juste devant eux_

Lasgalenya, souriant de tous ses crocs : Oooooh! Z'êtes arrivés? Z'étiez sensés arrivés plus tôt nan? Bon c'est rien! Entrez voyons!!! Moi c'est Lasgalenya Greensleaves, mais appelez-moi Lasgaly...

_Les G-Boys et tous les autres entrent et arrive dans un immense salon avec dans un coin un ordi portable avec une connexion internet._

Duo, dans un souffle alors que l'auteur disparaît dans la cuisine : Les mecs? Pourquoi je le sens pas bien ce coup là?!!!

Heero : Hn... (trad : Moi aussi, j'le sens mal, Duo... J'en pleurerais même, tellement j'ai peur de celle-là... elle doit être pire que les autres!!!)

Trowa : ... (trad : C'est foutu pour mes vacances avec Quatre en seul à seul alors?)

Quatre : Cette fille dégage un étrange pouvoir! Il faudrait que je lui parle...

Wufei : Nous allons vivre chez une onna! Injustice!!! Je refuse! Sinon elle va surement nous dire de faire son ménage!!! C'est... C'EST INJUSTE!!!!

_Les autres se marrent trop de la tête de Wufei pour réagir._

Lasgaly depuis la cuisine : Wufifi??? J'ai entenduuuuu! Tu veux Shin no okami dans la tronche?

Wufei, excédé : NE M'APPELEZ PAS COMME CA ESPECE DE ONNA DEGENEREE!!!

Duo : Le loup de la mort???

Dawel, renseignant les gars : Shin no okami est mon katana... très dangereux... surement à la manière dont elle l'utilise...

Duo, curieux : Comment?

_ TSING _ = bruit de Shin no okami utilisé comme couteau de jet qui se plante à 2mm de l'oreille de Wufei, coupant une mèche au passage.

Dawel, impassible : Comme ça...

Zechs et Treize s'entre-regardant : Ow... Merde...

Reponses aux reviews :

Cerrydwyn : Salut! Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'enfermement! J'ai une chambre à vie dans une jooolie maison toute blanche et aseptisée et j'avais même la chemise qui va avec! Mais j'arrive toujours à m'enfuir, poussée par une force occulte!! :D

Chuis la meilleure! lol! Aller! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira parce que je l'aime pas moi... nan en fait, je dis ça parce que j'ai envie de dormir, mais j'espère vraiment que ça va te plaire. Et encore merci pour la review!

Marie Sha : Kikoo, coupineuh!!! Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon esprit sadique, il va très bien, j'espère que tu aimes la suite! Pfiou! Viens juste de finir de l'écrire le chapitre et là vais aller dormir! :D Aller! Kisu! Mici pour la review!

Chtites notes débiles de l'auteur et de l'auteur :

[1] Lasgaly : Amédé, ma-moitié-à-moi, enlève moi ce sourire tout de suite de notre esprit, pervers!!!

Amédé, sourire innocent aux lèvres : Ben! J'ai rien fait moi!

Lasgalenya, suscpicieuse : Je prévois!

[2] Lasgaly, zieutant le placard du living room cadenacé et condamné : Euh... je crois que ma mère connais un peu trop mes penchants pour la boisson...

Amédé, reniflant : Après t'avoir retrouvé sur la piste de danse à nous faire un joli slow avec la bouteille de vodka et la bouteille de whisky toutes deux à moitié vides pour l'anniversaire de ses 40 ans alors que t'en avais 12, on se demande comment ça se fait!

Lasgaly : ;;;; C'est pas ma fauteuh d'aboreuh!!! Et pis c'est elles!!! Elles me tentaient les viles mesquines!!!! :D

Amédé, soupirant : Et c'est moi qui suis sensé être le plus grave des deux!? Je suis bien plus calme que cette cinglée!!!

Lasgaly : C'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité et des urgences là!

Quatre, se tournant vers Dawel qui regarde d'un air blasé, l'auteur s'engueuler avec son reflet dans le miroir : Ils sont toujours comme ça?

Dawel, abattue : Vous n'avez pas idée!!!

[3] Lasgaly, un sourire raide aux lèvres : Amédé? Un seul commentaire et je te laisse plus ressortir jusqu'à ma mort!!!!

Amédé, boudant : Méééééeuh! J'avais rien diiiieuh!!! _part bouder au fond de l'esprit de l'auteur qui nous fait un remix du rire sadique puissance 1000_

Herro : Hn... (trad : Seigneur, encore des tarés! Je suis maudit!!!)

Duo, fatigué : Mais qu'est-ce que j'fais là moi! _soupir_

Trowa : ... (trad : Pas moyen d'être seul avec Quatre ici!!!)

Quatre : Du calme les amis...

Wufei : Habiter chez une onna fanfictieuse à la schizophrénie galopante!!! Grrrr...

Dawel, secouant la tête : Tous tarés dans c'te baraque!

[4] Amédé, amusé : C'est sur que la tienne est beaucoup plus aigue!! Mais alors vraiment plus!!!

Lasgaly, rougissant : Même pô vrai d'abord! :p

[5] Lasgaly : Oyoooo!!!! oÔ?? Ca se dit au moins???

[6] Amédé, haussant un sourcil : C'est pas la même chose?

Quatre, buvant sa tasse de thé : Pas complètement, mais il est vrai qu'il existe des similitudes, puisque ce sont toutes deux des drogues dures...

Lasgaly, ricanant : Woooooh!!! Commônt qu'y cause hé! hin hin hin!

Duo, surpris : Ben... quest-ce qu'elle a?

Dawel, enlevant la boite de ice-tea des mains de l'auteur : Merde! Elle a trouvé le ice-tea... nous sommes perdus!

Heero et Trowa : ... (trad : Je savais que j'aurais dû resté couché ce matin! TT)

[7] Amédé, soupirant d'un air rêveur : Aaaaah! Si seulement tu pouvais le faire! Je serais débarassé à vie de ta connerie aberrante!

Lasgaly, regard noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue à son reflet : Tu mourerais avec moi, baka!

Amédé, souriant sadistiquement : Qui sait, peut-être pas! hé hé hé!

[8] Lasgaly : On va dire qu'il y a un labo de recherche sur le bateau d'Howard, c'est plus simple pour la suite!

Howard : On pourrait me demander mon avis d'abord!

Lasgaly : Nope...

Howard : Méchante!

Lasgaly : Viiiii!!!

[9] Lasgaly-je-suis-un-angelot-innocent-descendu-du-ciel, sifflotant, le regard tourné vers le plafond : _sifflote_ Comment ça menteuse? _sifflote_

[10] Lasgaly : Moi et mes comparaisons bidons... TT

Amédé, ricanant : J'te l'fais pas dire!

Lasgaly : Nii-san? Ta yeule...

[11] Amédé, inquiet : Oulà... Lasgaly?

Lasgaly : Hn...

Amédé : C'était quand ta dernière canette de soda?

Lasgaly : Y a trois minutes... J'ai le blues...

Amédé, grimançant : DAWEL!!! RAPPLIQUE!!!

Dawel, arrivant rapidement : Hn?

Amédé : Lance-nous le jet d'eau dans la tronche, Lasgaly a le blues...

Dawel, sourire sadique aux lèvres : Hn! _arrose copieusement l'auteur et son deuxième elle-même_

Lasgaly, requinquée mais complètement mouillée : DAWEL!!! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE MAQUE AVEC GOLLUM!!!!

_Dawel sort en ricanant_

_Dans une autre pièce :_

Quatre, regardant intrigué, Dawel rigoler toute seule : Est-ce que ça va, miss?

Dawel, s'arrêtant deux secondes : Ouais... C'est juste que j'adore la manière qu'a trouvé Amédé pour sortir Lasgaly de son blues hebdomadaire!

Quatre, qui a pas compris : Ah...

[12] Lasgaly, souriant comme une malade : Beau Mec Ténébreux Trop Canon dans le jargon...

Amédé, haussant un sourcil : Dis plutôt que t'as piqué une feinte de Kineko que tu as retourné à ta sauce et c'est plus rapide!

Lasgaly : Oki c'est vrai! Kinekoooooo!!! Si tu lis, sorry! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!!!

[13] Lasgaly, mode speakerine : Le nom de famille de ce jeune homme ne sera pas énoncé pour que l'auteur ne soit pas victime de représailles de la part de ce dit jeune homme...

Dawel, reniflant : De toute façon, vu où tu en es, ça m'étonnerais que tous ceux qui te connaissent au collège ne t'aient pas reconnu!

Lasgaly, un doux sourire aux lèvres : Dawel? Tu veux un allé-simple pour Cirith Ungòl? Non? Ben alors tais-toi!

[14] Lasgaly, rêveuse : C'est sûr! 1m88 à 14 ans, c'est grand!

Treize, aimablement : Lasgaly? Vous bavez...

Lasgaly, 1ère dauphine du concours de la langoustine la plus ébouillantée : Ooooooups...

Duo, souriant comme un malade : Lasgaly aime Alexande! Lasgaly aime Alexandre!!!!

Lasgaly, regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-les-vivants-pas-morts à Duo : Duo... Tu veux que je t'écrive un one-shot 13x02 non consentant?

Duo, pâlissant : Euh... non patronne!

Lasgaly, souriant sadistiquement : Alors tais-toi!

Amédé, haussant un sourcil : Hey! C'est à moi d'être mauvais, sadique et pervers!

Lasgaly : S'en fout, c'est la même chose t'es toujours moi et je suis toujours toi aux dernières nouvelles!

[15] Lasgaly, mode gamine énervante : EH NON!!! C'EST PAS MON NOM!!! NA NA NA NA NEREUH!!! VOUS LE SAUREZ JAMAIS.EUH!!!

Amédé, accablé : Tais-toi donc et écris, 'spèce de gamine!!!

Lasgaly : Beuh... pô drole! :p

Amédé : Chuis pas étudié pour alors écris-moi la suite!!!

[16] Amédé : Hey! Tu nous fais passer pour quelqu'un d'idiot et lent et surtout très con!

Lasgaly, se grattant la tempe : Bééééé... C'était pas voulu mais, on viens d'apprendre qu'on ne verra peut-être plus jamais personne de notre connaissance, fallait bien qu'elle soit légèrement désaxée!

Amédé, grommelant : Mouais... plausible...

[17] Lasgaly, souriant comme une malade, le retour : Beau Mec Vachement Trop Canon de la Mort Qui Tue, sous-espèce beaucoup plus évoluée des BMTTC!

Dawel, soupirant : Tu t'en lasse pas hein?

Lasgaly, souriant encore plus : Nope!

Duo, se tournant vers Treize qui regarde la scène avec circonspection : Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'elle a?

Treize, haussant les sourcils : Je n'en sais rien! Peut-être cela vient-il des trois magnums extrêmes et le pichet de Ice-tea qu'elle a pris en encas...

Zechs : Ou peut-être des spaghettis carbonara et le thon mayonnaise de ce midi...

Dawel, hystérique : VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSE MANGER TOUT CA!!!! MAIS ELLE VA NOUS PONDRE UN TRUC DE FOU MAINTENANT!!!!

Les trois, s'entre-regardant : Euh... oups?

[18] Amédé, zieutant Hee-chan avec un grand sourire pas net : Hé hé hé...

Heero, inquiet : Nani?

Amédé, pas plus vicelard que d'habitude : A quel point t'es souple, dis?

Heero, ouvrant de grands yeux : Euh... pourquoi?

Amédé, sourire pervers n°3 (celui qui ferait presque peur à papy Ashtaroth) collé au visage : Tu devines pas où est-ce qu'il est toujours bon d'être très souple?

Heero, écrevisse ébouillantée n°1 : Yik...

_Amédé, saute sur Heero_

Amédé : Nyark!

Lasgaly, reprends le contrôle total et envoie bouler l'autre pervers au fin fond de son esprit : Kes'k'c'es'k'sa? J'ai pas suivi...

_L'auteur voyant Heero allongé par terre et elle juste au dessus de la partie intermédiaire de son anatomie_

Lasgaly : Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! _écrevisse ébouillantée, le retour de la vengeance _Euh... gomen...

Heero, se relevant, aussi rouge que l'auteur : Euh... ce... ce n'est rien... mais...

Lasgaly : Oui?

Heero, tombant à genoux devant l'auteur : Par pitié! Le laissez plus sortiiiiiiir!!! _pleure à chaudes larmes en suppliant l'auteur_

_grosse goûtte derrière la tête pour tout le monde à part Duo qui est plié en deux de rire_

[19] Lasgaly : Chais pô pourquoi, mais j'aime bien ce surnom! Monsieur Yeux Bleus Glace... Ca veut pas dire grand chose en français mais bon... j'aimais bien la façon dont ça sonne en anglais!

Amédé, regardant sa montre : Et il est 21h35... Elle n'a pas dormi depuis près de 24h...

C'est ma première fic sur GW et je ne connais de la série que ce que j'ai lu alors soyez pas trop sévères envers moi pour la suite! Mais j'accepte tout, huées et tomates bien mûres comme ovations et bouquets de roses.

Mici d'avoir eut le courage de lire c'te fic.


	3. Ou comment faire craquer le dragon en 10...

Auteur : Lasgalenya Greensleaves, première du nom, du moins jusqu'à preuve ou mention du contraire.

Genre : Tout à fait général avec de l'humour, mais j'ai un humour étrange parfois... Et pis des gros mots... beaucoup même, mais pas trop non plus... Ah vi! Et puis du sérieux, du mystère ou du angst selon l'humeur de l'auteur.

Disclaimers : Amédé, ricanant : Vas-y dis-le!

Lasgaly : Mééééééééeuh!!!! Ze veux pô!!! . 

Amédé, menaçant : Dis-le!

Lasgaly, de grosses larmes de crocodiles sur les joues : Ze suis oblizée???

Amédé, sourire sadique aux lèvres : Oui...

Lasgaly, cousine d'un troupeau de mules bretonnes : Nan!

Amédé, commençant à fatiguer : Dis-le ou c'est : pas de yaoi ni de connexion pour toute la semaine et je t'oblige à insulter le principal jusqu'à ce qu'il te vire et que ta mère t'enlève ta connexion à jamais!

Lasgaly, soupirant à en faire pencher dans l'autre sens la tour de Piz : Bon ! Bon! Hee-chan, Duo-chou, Tro-man, Kitty-Kat, Wuffy-kun et tous les autres sont pô à moâ...

Amédé, content : Tu vois! C'est pas si dur!

Lasgaly : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! OUIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

Amédé, défaitiste : J'aurais du prévoir qu'elle réagirait comme ça! Bon... A part ça, Alex et Donovan sont à elle (et accessoirement à moi! hé hé hé... sont beaucoup trop mignon pour leur bien ceux-là! _sourire carnassier à en faire peur à Dracula_).

Note de(s) l'auteur(s) : Cette histoire n'a pour base que le petit délire que je me suis faite avec une copine alors qu'on était en perm au collège et que j'avais rien à faire d'autre que délirer mis à part me tourner les pouces. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si l'auteur, que je suis d'ailleurs, délire allègrement à certains moments mais pas non plus lorsqu'elle devient extrêmement sérieuse et que l'histoire vire au angst. Je reprendrais bien une phrase de Shinia Marina en disant : C'est fou ce qu'un sénario peut évoluer sans demander son avis à l'auteur!! T-T

Note 2, le retour : Yami Aku! Ô ma grande déesse tant aimée et adorée! Merci! Merci! Merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre là!!! .

Lasgaly à Yami Aku : Ze t'adore tu sais!

Yami : Moi aussi ze t'adore la Miss !!!

Lasgaly, sautillant : Miciiiii! _calîne, bisouille sa bétâ chérie_

Amédé : ê.è Pfuuu... Tous cinglés ici! J'aurais pu être le double de quelqu'un de normal meuh nooooon j'ai été me mettre avec une abrutie pas possible!

Note 3, le retour de la vengeance du fils de... hem... bref : Cette histoire est bien sûr écrite en POV de votre dévouée auteur, mais pour le bien du scénario (capillotracté de la mort qui tue), la Cheyenne du texte, ne connaît pas du tout l'histoire et le mythe GW et il risque d'y avoir un changement de POV dans le chapitre suivant, c'est pas encore très sûr...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Débarquement immédiat**

**3. Où comment faire craquer le dragon en 10 leçons et craquer tout court...**

Le natté me fixait toujours mais sans sembler vouloir faire autre chose. Je sortis donc d'un bond, de ma cachette, certaine d'avoir été découverte et m'avançais vers eux avec un immense sourire, les lunettes juchées sur mon nez ne leur permettant pas de remarquer la couleur de mes yeux, ni la lueur psychotique qui s'était allumée dans mon regard... Nyark... Finalement ma mère avait raison... je suis complètement cinglée...

Je me rapprochais à petits pas et à moins de deux mètres, avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu réagir, même avec leurs entraînements de surhommes, je sautais sur le dos du chinois en poussant un cri de guerre de ma composition : un puissant "I'M THE LORD OF THE RING AND OF THE WOOOOOOOORLD!!!!!!!!" mixant cri de guerre cherokee et braiement d'élan pendant la période des amours.

Les deux autres pilotes restèrent sans voix, du moins le natté parce que l'autre était aussi expressif qu'une statue. Tandis que celui sur lequel j'avais élu domicile tentait tant bien que mal de me déloger par secousses, manque de bol pour lui, j'étais une pro du rodéo depuis ma petite enfance et m'en donnait à coeur joie pour le montrer!

Quant à Sally, elle se retenait aux épaules du natté pour ne pas tomber à terre tant elle pleurait de rire, alors que mon taureau improvisé me lançait ce que je pensais être des tas d'injures bonne enfant en mandarin, japonais, anglais, français et allemand. 'Tain! Encore heureux que je m'y connaisse un petit bout en langues sinon j'étais perdue!

Au bout d'un moment, le chinois finit par abandonner et croisa les bras devant lui d'un air ronchon en maugréant contre les "onnas qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de le prendre comme tête de turc", ce à quoi je répondis avec un immense sourire :

- T'es turc? J'pensais que t'étais asiat'... Fis-je avec un grand sourire vibrant d'innocence, mon masque d'angelot descendu du ciel, fichu par terre par le fait que je sois sur son dos, les jambes fermement passées autour de sa taille et les bras entourant son cou, gluée à lui comme un lapin vampire à une carotte remplie de sang O négatif 1.

- Cheyenne! Laisse Wufei tranquille voyons! Fit Sally après avoir fini de se marrer, tout en tentant de garder une expression la plus sérieuse et autoritaire possible, chose rendue difficile par la vision d'une certaine gamine de 14 berges en train de faire des nattes à un certain chinois qui tentait désespérément de la virer de son dos.

Et elle repartit bien sûr de rire, plus amusée que jamais. Du côté des pilotes, le japonais ne semblait pas décidé à se dérider et celui à la natte riait autant que Sally, la première surprise passée.

- Mééééééééé poukoi je dois desceeeeeendreuh???... Fis-je en prenant un air contrit et en faisant une petite moue, mon air enfantin légèrement cassé par ma voix grave.

- Pas de "mais"! Répliqua-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux et son professionnalisme. Tu n'as même pas pris tes 2litres d'eau! N'oublie pas que tu dois les prendre quotidiennement!

Avec regret, je lâchais le chinois.

- Viiii mômaaaaannn!!! Répondis-je avant de m'enfuir en courant vers ma cabine devant son regard courroucé mais étrangement tendre.

Mais bien évidement, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que je pris la décision d'emporter une bouteille 1.5l avec moi pour pouvoir les espionner tout en buvant quand même le taux qu'elle m'avait prescrit.

Je couru à toutes vitesses dans les couloirs, retrouvant Donovan 2 et gagnais les cuisines rapidement, après avoir soutirée les infos au beau brun.

Une fois une bouteille d'eau subtilisée, je retournais sur mes pas et retrouvais le chinois, Wufei, debout dans le hangar, parlant à Sally.

Ils discutaient simplement mais étant passée maîtresse dans l'art délicat du décodage d'expressions complexes et langage corporel (merci à l'autre tombe sur patte qu'était mon prof de maths), je su immédiatement que tous deux se retenaient visiblement de rougir et se jetaient de temps à autre des regards en coin.

Je me retiens ou pas? Nan, c'est mauvais pour mon teint!

Ainsi, je sautais à nouveau sur eux, mais cette fois-ci sur Sally qui plia légèrement sous les 48kg de trop installés sur son dos et beuglant un long : "KAWAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

Les joues de la chinoise se colorèrent de rouge rapidement, alors que ceux du pilote étaient déjà d'une belle couleur écarlate.

Un éclat de rire claire me fit tourner la tête vers les portes du hangar. C'était le natté, il était affalé contre le chambranle de la porte, se tenant le ventre tant il riait.

- Maintenant c'est certain! Fit-il en s'approchant d'un pas léger, un immense sourire lui mangeant tout le visage. Toi et moi on a forcément un lien de parenté!!!

- Huh? Peut-être bien qu'oui, peut-être bien qu'non! Répondis-je avec un grand sourire semblable au sien, bien que mon coeur se serrait légèrement à l'énoncer d'une famille, cela sans pour autant descendre du dos de Sally qui commençait à me trouver lourde.

- Cheyenne! hmpf... Descend. de. hmpf... LA!!!! Fit Sally en tentant de se relever convenablement.

- Nan! Répondis-je aussitôt.

- Descend!

- Nope!

- Descend!

- No!

- Descend!

- Nein!

- Descend!

- Niet!

- Descend!

- Nada!

- Quand est-ce que tu descendras enfin de mon dos, sale petite peste!

- Quand je saurais ce qu'il y a vraiment entre ce beau, jeune et fringuant china-boy et toi, Sally!

Et encore une fois les deux en mode écrevisse du chef alors que le natté éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire.

- Duo Maxwell, fit-il en me dépêtrant tant bien que mal de Sally. Et le chinois grognon qui veut rivaliser avec une langoustine ébouillantée, c'est Wuffi...

- MAXWELL!!! Beugla le dit "Wuffi" s'étouffant à moitié d'indignation.

- Je veux dire, Chang Wufei... Se reprit Duo comme si de rien n'était. Et l'autre Iceberg sur patte qui était avec nous tout à l'heure, c'était Heero Yui... Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu sur le bateau...

Alors qu'il me reposait à terre où je grommelais légèrement pour la forme, je me présentais également.

- Cheyenne Bertier, je viens d'être recueillie par Howard et les Sweepers! Répondis-je en tentant de paraître enjouée mais s'ils avaient remarqué ma mise en scène, ni le natté, ni les deux chinois ne firent de remarque. Enchantée de vous connaître, mon cher confrère en embêtage de jeunes couples!

- Mais moi donc, chère consoeur! Répondit Duo avec un clin d'oeil malicieux et un sourire espiègle, jumeau à celui qui s'épanouissait sur mes propres traits.

- Oh non! Pitié! Un Maxwell c'est déjà grave mais deux!! C'est du meurtre!!! Commençait à râler Wufei.

Me jetant un regard amusé alors qu'une lueur psychotique 5 semblable à celle que j'arborais un peu plus tôt, Duo me fit son plus grand sourire et je compris aussitôt ce qu'il voulait.

Une minute plus tard, Chang Wufei, pilote de Gundam, 15 ans bien sentis, un dur entraînement au sabre et au pilotage derrière lui... se retrouvait avec 43 et 48kgs de trop sur lui, une folle à lunettes noires étant accrochée à son dos et un cinglé à la natte étant pendu à son cou.

- COPAAIINNNNNN DE MOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Hurlâmes-t-on d'une même voix, notre synchronisation étant beaucoup trop parfaite pour être préméditée.

- MAXWEEEELLLLLLLL!!!! BERTIEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!! Beugla le jeune homme complètement enfouit sous notre étreinte avant que nous ne le relâchions d'un même mouvement.

L'observant se relever difficilement, j'échangeais un regard avec Duo et d'un accord tacite, nous courûmes hors de la salle et prîmes les directions opposées.

J'eu simplement le temps de voir le jeune asiatique sortir du hangar avec un sabre à la main avant de détaler en quatrième vitesse comme un lapin devant un chasseur à l'ouverture de la saison de chasse.

Remarquant que le fier chinois s'était lancé à ma poursuite plutôt qu'à celle de son ami, j'accélérais le pas et passait en coupe-vent devant Howard et Alex qui s'étaient arrêtés pour que je ne leur rentre pas dedans dans ma hâte.

- HYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Hurlai-je en passant devant eux, bras levés comme dans les cartoons, bientôt suivie de Wufei, sabre en avant.

J'entendis juste les deux marins dire d'une même voix atone : "Veux même pas savoir!" avant d'être soulevée du sol et jetée en travers de l'épaule d'un certain chinois comme un vulgaire sac, me coupant légèrement le souffle dans l'entreprise.

- AIEUH!!!! BRIN D'ACIEEERRRR LACHE MOAAAAAAAAA!!!! Hurlai-je en me débattant de toutes mes forces.

Sans me lâcher, le chinois stoppa en plein couloir et tourna ses yeux ébène vers moi, d'un air stupéfait :

- Brin d'acier? Fit-il, l'air ébahi.

- Ben vi! Répondis-je aussitôt, les lunettes sur le bout du nez, le regardant par dessus, le troublant encore plus à cause de mes yeux écarlates. Comme Fifi Brin d'acier 3

Puis avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, j'avais fait un saut de carpe et avait détalé vers la partie la plus éloignée du chinois que possédait ce bateau.

- ARGH!!! BERTIEEERRRR!!!!! Entendis-je hurler mon petit asiatique préféré alors que je partais, riant comme une tarée, toute seule dans un couloir.

Finalement, cette nouvelle vie s'avérait peut-être plus mouvementée que mon ancienne, mais je n'étais pas sûre que je la regrettais vraiment. Cela me chagrina plus qu'autre chose... Je ne regrettais presque plus ma famille!

Me rendant compte de mon propre état d'esprit, je stoppais ma course. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je tombais à genoux en plein milieu du couloir, avant de me coller au mur, les jambes ramenées contre ma poitrine et la tête enfouie dans mes genoux, mes bras se resserrant autour de mes jambes.

La réalité me frappa soudain, même si moins forte que la première fois : Je n'allais vraiment plus jamais revoir ma famille, ceux que je chérissais, ma petite soeur adorée, tous... Mon coeur s'emplit d'une amertume et d'un chagrin sans borne envers moi-même... Je n'allais plus jamais les revoir, ils étaient certainement tous morts depuis un moment ici et moi, qu'est-ce que je faisais? Je riais et je blaguais avec des gens que je connaissais que depuis quelques heures alors que chez moi, dans un autre temps, ils m'attendaient et m'attendraient encore pendant un mois entier avant de perdre leur lueur d'espoir et finalement me déclarer morte...

- Maman, pardon... Murmurai-je d'un ton faible, des larmes menaçant de couler sur mes joues.

- BERTIER JE VAis te... Entendis-je dans mon cerveau embrumé avant de sentir des bras musclés entourer mes épaules. Bertier? Bert... Cheyenne? Cheyenne? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

La voix du chinois, paraissant éloignée, était emprunte d'une certaine inquiétude.

- Plus jamais... Tous... morts... Murmurai-je d'un voix cassée, ma nouvelle voix la rendant encore plus brisée.

Je sentis l'autre se tendre puis resserrer son étreinte autour de moi tout en me parlant doucement,d'une voix totalement différente de celle du fier jeune homme si susceptible que j'avais rencontré plus tôt.

- Ils ne sont pas totalement partis... Ils sont là, au fond de toi, lorsque tu es triste... ce sont eux, la petite étincelle chaleureuse que tu ressens au plus profond de toi... Les bouffées de chaleurs que tu as des fois et qui te remonte le moral quand tu ne vas pas bien... ce sont eux!

C'était une voix douce et calme, légèrement nostalgique et même d'une triste mélancolie 4. Enfouie dans mes pensées douloureuses, je tentais tout de même de parler.

- Mais... ils sont... si loin... ils sont... partis... je ne vais jamais... jamais les revoir... je suis... toute seule... Balbutiai-je avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Pas toute seule... Me répondit-il tendrement. Tu as Sally et Howard et je suis sûr que les Sweepers t'aiment déjà, ils ont pratiquement élevé Duo alors comme vous êtes semblables dans vos bêtises, ils doivent t'adorer.

- Je suis avec eux que depuis 2 jours seulement, ils... ils ne me connaissent pas... je... je suis une inconnue pour eux...

Une autre voix me parvint depuis l'autre côté du couloir, c'était celle de Duo.

- Wu? Godamn shit! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demande-t-il précipitamment alors que j'entends ses pas se rapprocher rapidement.

- Je... l'ai trouvé comme ça... Répondit le chinois d'une voix étranglée.

- Il faut l'amener à Sally! Fit Duo.

Et j'eu juste le temps de me sentir portée par deux bras musclés avant de retomber encore une fois dans l'inconscience, une seule pensée en tête " Putain ça devient chiant de tomber dans les pommes toutes les deux minutes!!!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woéééééé!!!! Trois chapitres!!!!! T-T J'aime po la fin! :'(

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_G-Boys' holidays_

_Les G-boys sont dans la cuisine, Treize et Zechs dans une des chambre ( Qu'est-ce que vous allez penser vous!... en fait c'est exactement ça!), Lucrezia dans le garage avec Hilde et Howard en train de regarder les Gundams, Otto et Walker sont devant la télé, Lasgaly devant son ordi dans un coin du salon, un Alex en format SD endormi sur les genoux, Dawel en train de faire la causette avec Donovan et Sally dans la salle à manger, Midii en train de lire un livre... Bref! La vie s'organise dans la nouvelle demeure des G-Boys et associés, charitablement donnée (bien grand mot vue qu'elle squatte aussi) par Lasgalenya Greensleaves, première du nom._

Lasgaly, piochant dans un paquet de chips d'une main et tapant son texte de l'autre : Chally? Ch'est qui qui a prich toutches les cachrottes râpées?

Wufei, entrant dans le salon en grognant : Traduis, onna! On ne parle pas le gloutonnien! Et puis demande à Kushrenada et Merquise de baisser le son! On s'entend plus penser avec leur vacarme!!!

Lasgaly, avalant rapidement : Je demandais à Sally c'est qui qu'à pris toutes les carottes râpées? Y en a puuuuu! _air de cocker abandonné au bord de l'autoroute et mourrant de faim pendant un cyclone, un cocker légèrement psychotique avec des penchants schizophrène qui a la rage_

Quatre, Sally, Dawel, Donovan, Midii, Otto et Walker, d'une seule voix : C'EST DUOOOO!!!

Duo, sortant de la cuisine en cachant dans son dos un plat contenant une certaine sorte de légumes orangés : Hein? Que? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Chuis innocent!

Lasgaly, se lève et dépose Alex endormi sur le siège pour se lever de toute sa hauteur (1m10 en format SD!) : Mon dieu de la mort à moi?

Duo, inquiet : Euh... vi?

Lasgaly, les poings sur les hanches : Pourquoi t'as mangé toutes la salade de carottes râpées!!! è-é

Duo, jetant des regards partout pour repérer les sorties de secours : Euh... euh... ben... euh... j'avais faim?

Lasgaly, plissant les yeux : Ah ouais? Oki... ben tu va voir!! Nyeheheheheheheh... _rire hyper super méga sadique flippant pour un rien_

Duo, vraiment inquiet pour sa survie : Oulà! Mé mé mé mé mé... euh... _pense si fort que la fumée commence à sortir par ses oreilles _Je t'en refais si tu veux ?!

Lasgaly, haussant un sourcil : Tu le ferais?

Duo, soulagé : Ben vi... tout pour toi patronne!

Lasgaly, souriant de tous ses crocs : Oki ben alors d'accord! On oublie si tu m'en refais un grand plat!

_Duo part s'enfermer dans la cuisine pour faire le plat de sa bien-aimée patronne_

Dawel, jetant un regard désolé à la porte close de la cuisine : Lasgaly! T'es vraiment grave! Oser lui faire du chantage ainsi! Et puis t'avais encore tes chips!

Amédé, ricanant : Hin hin hin! Ouais! Mais c'est moins drôle que de fiche la trouille à Shinigami ! T'as vu à quelle vitesse il a proposé de refaire la salade?

Dawel, exaspérée : T'as fait exprès ! Tu savais depuis longtemps qu'il mangeait la salade dans la cuisine!

Amédé, haussant les épaules : Et alors? Si j'ai envie de m'amuser! Et pis il est mignon quand il se met vraiment à travailler.

Wufei, excédé : Sommes-nous donc ici pour satisfaire vos besoins et être vos bonniches?!!

Lasgaly, sourire carnassier à l'appuie : Meuh nan! Ça c'est que pour Duo!

_ Tout le monde soupir de soulagement mis à part des soupirs qui viennent d'une certaine chambre à l'étage _

Lasgaly, continuant, comme si de rien n'était : Vous, vous allez plutôt me faire les courses, le gazon, le nettoyage des chambres... etc... etc... Faudrait commencer maintenant, tiens!

Quatre, empoignant Trowa par la main : Euh... désolé! On peut pas! Je dois montrer quelque chose à Trowa sur Sandrock! _se sauvent mais montent à l'étage au lieu d'aller au garage_

Sally, faisant mine de prendre son bipper : Oh! Une urgence à l'hôpital! Je reviens!_se sauve en courant_

Midii, fermant brutalement son livre : Mince! J'ai oublié d'aller chercher mes médicaments! Je vais avec Sally! _suit Sally_

Otto, à Walker : On avait pas une mission de protection nous deux?

Walker, se retournant vers la porte : Si! On doit aller surveiller Hilde et Lucrezia dans le garage! _s'enfuit en courant suivis de près par Otto_

Dawel, regard de merlan frit à Wufei : Euh... je crois qu'on va devoir faire le ménage...

Wufei : NAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!! INJUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!!!!!!

Treize, depuis la chambre : OH!!! FERMEZ LA EN BAS!!! ON S'ENTEND PLUS GEMIR ICI!!!!

Wufei, cousin de Mme la langoustine ébouillantée : Oh merde! L'image mentale! . ;;; _essuie son nez devenue la Mer Rouge_

Alex, se réveillant, légèrement somnolant : Et encore une journée normale chez Lasgalenya Greensleaves and co... _baille_... vais dormir encore un peu... _se rendort en ronronnant_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reponses aux reviews :

  
Yami Aku : Pour les fautes, chuis désolée mais j'ai des raisons : Il était tard - Au collège, j'ai eu 7 contrôle pour 7 heures de cours - J'étais trèèèès mais alors très fatiguée - et... et... je crois que c'est tout! ( - _Oh la grosse menteeeeuuuuseuh!!! - Nii-san? - Vi, Imouto? - Ta yeule... 6)_

Si l'autre chapitre était décontractant, je crois que le début de celui-là te plaira, mais pour la fin... c'est autre chose! Merci pour ta review Ô grande déesse et j'espère que tu appréciera autant celui-là que l'autre.

Marie Sha : Vous êtes heureuses? Ben c'est tant mieux! Ca fait plaisir à savoir! (_ - Ca pour te faire plaisir, ça t'a fait plaisir! T'arrêtais pas de sauter partout dans le manoir! - Amédé!! TA YEULE!!!! - hé hé hé ê-êv_ )

Pour les mails, c'est rien, j'attendrais que ta boîte sorte de son déconnage (ça existe au moins le déconnage?)...

J'espère que vous aimerais autant ce nouveau chapitre que les autres, mais celui-là est un peu... euh... angst? Enfin, chuis pas sûre! A vous de voir! Et mici pour la review!

Guyana7 : Pour la description de Fifi (_- GREENSLEAVES J'AI DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME CA!!!!_) ... euh... Wufei, c'est par rapport à ce que j'avais déjà lu que je l'ai faite alors ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle plait!

Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras le nouveau chapitre!

Demoness Lange : 'lut! Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review dans l'autre chapitre mais j'ai remarque qu'il y avait une review qu'après avoir fini de poster! _grosse goutte derrière la tête ( - C'est bien une onna pour ne voir les reviews de ses lecteurs qu'après avoir posté la suite! - Wufifi?!! - GREENSLEAVES M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA J'AI DIS!!! - Ouais ouais... au fait Wufei... euh... comment dire... - Quoi?! - Tu veux vraiment que je te case avec Réléchose dans la fic? - Gloups... euh... l'auteur est très bien et elle oublie jamais rien et.. et... - C'est bien mon Wuwu! .)_

Enfin, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre et merci pour la review! .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chtites notes débiles de Lasgaly et Amédé, avec les G-Boys et toute la bande qui se tape l'incruste :

1 Lasgaly : Ne me demandez pas où je vais pêcher ça, même moi je le sais pas! _grosse goutte derrière la tête le retour_

2 Lasgaly, bavant complètement : Agaaaaaaaaa!

Dawel, refermant sa bouche d'un geste habitué et bien rôdé : On sait Lasgaly! On sait!

Quatre : Euh... mais c'était pas Alex, son mec?

Amédé : En fait, Alex c'est son "ami" et Donovan son fantasme...

Quatre, rouge écrevisse : Ah...

Lasgaly : Amédéééééééé!!!! J'ai honte!!!! _part s'enterrer dans un coin le plus profondément possible_

3 Sally, perplexe : Le lien de parenté entre notre beau chinois brun aux yeux et une certaine petite rouquine me paraît dur à voir!

Wufei, complètement rouge : GREENSLEAAAAAVES!!! TU VAS MANGER MON SAAAABRE!!!!!

Lasgaly, dégainant ses dagues thermiques : Approche un peu mon mignon! _sourire carnassier_ Pitit pitit pitit!!! Nyark....

Wufei, palissant : Gloups... euh... on m'appelle dans l'aile nord!!! Au revoir!!! (Précision : l'aile nord est la plus éloignée du salon où est Lasgaly!)

4 Duo, perplexe : "triste mélancolie"? C'est pas pareille, non?

Lasgaly : Ta yeule c'est moi qui écrit! :p

Duo, de grosses larmes de croco sur le visage : Mééééeuh! Poukoi tu m'aimes pôôôô! _éclate en gros sanglots_ Ouiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!!!!

Lasgaly, gênée : Mé! Mé! Mé... euh... Mé nan je t'aime bien voyons! Enfin... je ... t'es quand même un de mes chouchous, nan?

Duo, séchant ses larmes : Ah ben vi... youpiiiii!!! Elle m'aime bien!!!! _prends sa forme SD et part se faire caliner par l'auteur_

Dawel, grosse goutte derrière la tête : Hn... L'est toujours comme ça?

Quatre, comme si de rien n'était : Bien sûr que non...

Dawel : Ouf...

Quatre, souriant comme un malade : Des fois, c'est piiiire!!!

Dawel, secouant la tête : Je me répète peut-être mais ils sont tous bons à enfermé dans c'te baraque!!!!

5 Lasgaly, souriant : T'as vu Yami! J'ai compris main'nant! :D

Amédé, reniflant : Pas grâce à ton don pour l'orthographe!

Lasgaly : Beuuuhh!! Messant ! :p

6 Lasgaly, se grattant la tempe : Ben... euh.. pour ceux qui se posent la question, je dis vraiment "ta yeule" et non "ta gueule" parce que... ben... chais po en fait! ê-ê;;;

Amédé : C'est parce que quand l'était pitite on lui disait toujours "ta gueule" et qu'elle, elle répétait et ça donnait "ta yeule" et elle a gardé!

Lasgaly : Beeen... vouais en fait c'est pour ça! T-T;;;;

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est ma première fic sur GW et je ne connais de la série que ce que j'ai lu alors soyez pas trop sévères envers moi! Mais j'accepte tout, huées et tomates bien mûres comme ovations et bouquets de roses.

Mici d'avoir eut le courage de lire c'te fic.


	4. Gomeeeeeeennnnn

Avis à tous! Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolée! Je vais devoir mettre en latence toutes mes fics, paske :

- Je me suis fais enguirlandée par ma mère et je vais plus pouvoir aller sur le net pendant un moment, sauf depuis un cybercafé, mais ici ils acceptent pas les disquettes et les CD-roms.

- J'ai le Brevet Blanc dans moins d'une semaine et je **_dois_** réviser!

- J'ai beaucoup trop de devoir pour mon propre bien et mes profs commencent à s'inquiéter du fait que je dorme en classe, ce qui est une autre raison por laquelle je vais moins souvent sur le net.

Mais je vous le promet, dès que tout va mieux et que j'ai plus de temps pour moi, je continue de mettre les fics sur le net, je les abandonne pas! Alors ça, **_jamais_**!

Merci à tous pour votre compréhension, je vous adore!

Kisu

L.G.


	5. On s'enlise dans le scenar! TT

Auteur : Lasgalenya Greensleaves, première du nom, du moins jusqu'à preuve ou mention du contraire.

Genre : Tout à fait général avec de l'humour, mais j'ai un humour étrange parfois... Et pis des gros mots... beaucoup même, mais pas trop non plus... Ah vi! Et puis du sérieux, du mystère ou du angst selon l'humeur de l'auteur.

Disclaimers : Amédé, ricanant : Vas-y dis-le!

Lasgaly : Mééééééééeuh!!!! Ze veux pô!!!

Amédé, menaçant : Dis-le!

Lasgaly, de grosses larmes de crocodiles sur les joues : Ze suis oblizée???

Amédé, sourire sadique aux lèvres : Oui...

Lasgaly, cousine d'un troupeau de mules bretonnes : Nan!

Amédé, commençant à fatiguer : Dis-le ou c'est : pas de yaoi ni de connexion pour toute la semaine et je t'oblige à insulter le principal jusqu'à ce qu'il te vire et que ta mère t'enlève ta connexion à jamais!

Lasgaly, soupirant à en faire pencher dans l'autre sens la tour de Piz : Bon ! Bon! Hee-chan, Duo-chou, Tro-man, Kitty-Kat, Wuffy-kun et tous les autres sont pô à moâ...

Amédé, content : Tu vois! C'est pas si dur!

Lasgaly : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! OUIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

Amédé, défaitiste : J'aurais du prévoir qu'elle réagirait comme ça! Bon... A part ça, Alex et Donovan sont à elle (et accessoirement à moi! hé hé hé... sont beaucoup trop mignon pour leur bien ceux-là! _sourire carnassier à en faire peur à Dracula_).

Couples : Double de Wufei x Cheyenne du rêve, sous-entendu ; Double de Trotro x double de Q-man sous-entendu ; Double de Dudule double de Hee-chan sous-entendu... Ô.ö;;; Vous comprendrez en lisant, enfin j'espère...T.T

Note de(s) l'auteur(s) : Cette histoire n'a pour base que le petit délire que je me suis faite avec une copine alors qu'on était en perm au collège et que j'avais rien à faire d'autre que délirer mis à part me tourner les pouces. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si l'auteur, que je suis d'ailleurs, délire allègrement à certains moments mais pas non plus lorsqu'elle devient extrêmement sérieuse et que l'histoire vire au angst. Je reprendrais bien une phrase de Shinia Marina en disant : C'est fou ce qu'un sénario peut évoluer sans demander son avis à l'auteur!! T-T

Note 2, le retour : Euh... Z'ai pas fait relire par ma bêta pour ce chapitre paske l'a des pitits problèmes de nordis, alors je le mets directement! Donc, excusez-moi pour toute faute d'orthographe! T.T;;; (En fait je lui ait envoyé mais je suis pas sûre qu'elle ait reçu alors je préfère avancé un peu! T.T.)

Note 3, le retour de la vengeance du fils de... hem... bref : Cette histoire est bien sûr écrite en POV de votre dévouée auteur, mais pour le bien du sénario (capillotracté de la mort qui tue), la Cheyenne du texte, ne connaît pas du tout l'histoire et le mythe GW. Finalement le changement de POV sera seulement dans le chapitre suivant, c'est pas encore très sûr...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Débarquement immédiat**

**4. Ou comment qu'on s'enlise encore plus dans le scénario le plus capillotracté de tous les temps...**

_Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, une étrange impression de déjà vu me prend, comme lorsque des évènements de ma journée me rappellent de vieux rêves que j'ai fait il y a longtemps. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr d'être éveillée ou endormie. _

_Vous avez déjà fait ce genre de rêve où vous êtes dans un corps mais vous savez que ce n'est pas le votre et où vous ne pouvez pas bouger le moindre membre, ceux-ci bougeant tout seul, vous n'êtes qu'un simple spectateur silencieux en fait? Ben j'en fait des fois, et celui-ci était le plus bizarre depuis un bon moment._

_Je suis debout dans une grande salle colorée, le haut plafond est d'une belle couleur azur comme un ciel d'été et le sol imite à la perfection les sols herbeux mais je sais que ce n'est pas réelle, que c'est une salle fermée. Il y a du bruit dehors et un tremblement de terre puis les portes au fond de la pièce s'ouvre sur une silhouette mince et... connue... Wufei?!!! Car ce ne peu être que lui, malgré ses longs cheveux lui tombant jusqu'aux fesses, couronnés sur son front d'un diadème fin, son léger bouc et ses étranges vêtements sortis tout droit de la Chine médiévale._

_Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ouvre la bouche et commence à parler d'une voix encore plus grave que d'habitude..._

_- Eh bien! On peut dire que dans le genre "entrées réussies" la tienne l'est sans aucun doute! Je m'entends dire alors que le sosie parfait de Wufei grommelle quelque chose._

_- Tais-toi donc! Sale décolorée! Réponds l'autre avec un regard noir qui ne m'émeut pas du tout._

_- Ryu! Calme-toi! Fait une voix claire et velouté derrière moi._

_Je tourne légèrement la tête et rencontre un regard bleu turquoise envoûtant et bienveillant... C'est... un ange... Sans blague! Avec les ailes et tout le bardas! Sauf qu'il n'a pas d'auréole autour de la tête... L'en a pas besoin avec l'aura lumineuse qui l'entoure... Sinon physiquement, c'est un homme, blond, ses cheveux tombant en multiples nattes aux perles colorées sur ses épaules et jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Il est svelte et fin._

_De nouveau, ma bouche parle de son propre chef :_

_- Gabriel! Je désespérais à te voir! Je fais avec un faux sanglot dans la voix, tout en me jetant au cou de l'autre. Ce rustre m'insulte et ne sais pas apprécier mon humour à sa juste valeur!_

_- Allons bon! Fait l'ange, semblant se prendre à mon jeu. Et qu'est-ce que ce méchant dragon à dit?_

_- Il a dit que j'étais une sale décolorée!!! Je réponds en tirant la langue au brun qui me jette un regard colérique._

_- Paix vous tous! Fait une voix grave et profonde cette fois-ci au-dessus de nous._

_Je relève la tête et même si mon corps ne réagit pas, je sens que si j'en étais totalement maîtresse, j'aurais les yeux exhorbités et la mâchoire nettoyant consciencieusement les sols. D'un haut balcon que je n'avais pas vu au début, nous regarde un autre homme, ses cheveux sont bruns et ses yeux d'un vert intense, du moins celui qui est visible, l'autre étant caché par une mèche qui lui mange la moitié du visage. Ce qui est somme toute assez normal, ce qui l'est moins, est la queue de loup brune que je peux voir dépasser au bas de sa toge romaine, et les oreilles poilues et brunes pointant au-dessus de sa tête ainsi que les crocs acérés qu'il montre en souriant ou plutôt en faisant un rictus amusé... l'a l'air aussi extraverti que Heero, celui-là!. Gasp... un loup-garou!!!_

_- Mais c'est de sa faute, Velcan! Je m'entends répondre d'un ton boudeur. C'est lui qui m'a insulté!_

_- Parce que toi tu n'as pas critiqué ma façon d'arriver peut-être! Réplique aussitôt le sosie de Wufei._

_- S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous! Tente Gabriel l'ange dans un espoir vain de nous tempérer._

_- C'EST LUI QUI A COMMENCE!!! Je lance d'une même voix avec l'autre alors que nous nous pointons réciproquement d'un doigt accusateur._

_Nous nous regardons quelques instants puis reprenons, toujours aussi synchrone :_

_- C'EST VRAI D'ABORD!!!_

_- Y a une bagarre et j'ai pas été prévenu? C'est pas drôle ça! Fait une voix claire et grave que je connais... Duo!!_

_- Shinigami! Viens à mon aide! Ce méchant dragon veut pas me lâcher! Je fais en me jetant cette fois-ci au cou du sosie encore une fois parfait mais de Duo._

_Lui est habillé d'une grande cape noire et porte une faux à la main, comme l'image mentale que je me faisais de lui._

_- Paix, petite soeur! Répond celui-ci en me souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour t'attirer les foudres de ton cher et tendre? Je pensais que c'était plus des cris de colère qu'il poussait maintenant..._

_- SHINIGAMI!!! Je lance d'un ton de pucelle outragée, totalement synchrone avec l'autre, Ryu, qui est rouge brique, je dois pas être mieux moi-même._

_- Ben quoi? On vous entends jusque dans mon royaume, je vous le ferais dire! Faut vraiment que vous pensiez à faire insonoriser votre chambre! Répond celui qui semble être mon frère ou plutôt le frère de la personne que je suis dans ce rêve, enfin, bon dieu vais avoir la migraine moi..._

_Sans s'occuper de mes états d'âme, le sosie de Duo continue et en rajoute une couche._

_- Avec vos gémissements j'arrive plus à compter mes morts moi!_

_Là, Ryu deviens écarlate et même... ça existe le rouge fluo? Non? Ben il vient de l'inventer... Moi je comprend pas vraiment... Ca veut dire que je suis l'amante de ce Wufei-là ou plutot Ryu? Pas que ça me dérangerais, il a un corps de demi-dieu! Mais bon... c'est quand même le mec à Sally dans la réalité!!_

_- Shin' arrête donc de les chambrer! Tu vois bien qu'ils sont au bord de l'asphyxie! Fait Velcan du haut du balcon, avec un léger ricanement._

_- Je fais c'que j'veux, Vel-chan! Répond ledit Shin' en tirant la langue au loup-garou qui venait de sauter lestement du balcon pour aterrir comme une fleur, presque, je dirais, 9 étages plus bas..._

_Le loup s'approche d'une démarche légère et sensuelle de nous et passe un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'un Gabriel complètement rouge brique._

_- Regarde ça! Tu as traumatisé notre pauvre petit ange! Fait-il avec un micro-sourire, faisant rougir encore plus le blond._

_- Je crois pas, il en a déjà vu des belles avec toi, mon gros loup! Répond Shin' au tac au tac. C'est vrai que je t'ai pas vu souvent ces derniers temps, Gab'! C'était pas la pleine lune et les chaleurs avant hier?_

_Si l'ange blond avait pu rougir plus il l'aurait surement fait, il semblait autant au bord de l'asphyxie que Ryu qui lui s'était tout de même quelque peu détendu lorsque Shinigami avait changé de cible._

_- Tais-toi donc, langue de vipère! Fait une voix grave et amusée venant de la porte par laquelle était venu Ryu._

_- Et pourquoi ça, mon cher Alexandre?_

_A ce nom, je sursaute intérieurement, mais mon corps ne réagit pas et se contente de se retourner pour fixer le nouvel arrivant. Mein Gott! C'est vraiment Alex! Oh par tous les Dieux mais où chuis encore tombée moi? Ce rêve est vraiment trooop bizarre!_

_- Parce que nous avons encore besoin de Gabriel et Ryu pour notre quête, alors ne les fait pas entrer dans ton royaume tout de suite!_

_- Beuh... t'es pas drole! Réplique Duo-bis en tirant la langue à Alex-bis._

_- Si je peux me permettre une remarque, je crois qu'il manque quelqu'un... Fit Velcan d'une voix calme._

_- Ah bon? Je m'entends alors dire d'une voix trop innocente pour être vraie._

_- Oui, Odin 1.._

_- On me demande? Fait une voix nasillarde et grave._

_Cette fois-ci, il surgit carrément du toit, ou plutôt, d'une fenêtre se trouvant sur le toit. Shit! C'est l'autre là... heu... Heero! Ouais c'est lui ! Mais... en même temps... ça peut pas être lui... primo parce que je ne pense pas avoir remarqué des oreilles pointues sur le corps du premier Heero. Secundo parce que celui-là est adulte tout comme les autres et comme pour Duo, il ressemble à l'image mentale que j'ai de lui. Et tertio parce que même avec des Spandex aussi serrés que les siens, je vois mal le Heero de là où j'étais, se balader carrément torse nu avec un pantalon aussi moulant (oui! Plus moulant que les Spandex ça existe! Aggaaaaa)!!! Soutenez-moi, je défaille!!! La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est tout simplement : "Oh Putain qu'il est bien monté ce gars!!!!"... Mais mon corps ne semble pas du tout du même avis que moi puisqu'il répond de lui même à l'autre d'un ton venimeux :_

_- Bien-sûr que non! Réparts donc à tes conquêtes! Je réponds, m'étonnant toujours un peu plus._

_- Tu ne me pardonneras jamais, n'est-ce pas Ash... Fait-il d'une voix plate._

_- Jamais..._

_- Je me répète peut-être mais, Paix les enfants! Redit pour la seconde fois Velcan, semblant légèrement exaspéré. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons une **mission**!!!_

_- C'est bon Velcan! Je répond d'une même voix avec Ryu qui me fusille du regard autant que je le fusille du regard._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous deux? L'un des deux est dans une mauvaise periode du mois ou quoi!_

_- SHINIGAMIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! DIEU DES MORTS OU PAS LA JE VAIS TE BRULER VIF ET T'EMBROCHER AVEC MON SAAAABRE!!!! Beugle alors Ryu en sortant d'on ne sait où, un long sabre courbe semblable à celui de Wufei._

_- Kali! Arrête le je t'en prie! Dis à ton homme d'arrêter ça!!! Dit alors le soi-disant Dieu des morts tandis ce que Ryu et lui courraient dans la salle comme des dératés._

_- Quoi? Je m'entends dire d'une voix innocente. Mais il ne fait rien de mal! Il chasse les nuisibles, comme d'habitude!_

_- KALI ASHTAROTH TU VAS ME LE PAYER!!!! Fait Shinigami en retour, tout en sautant sur le balcon au dessus, à bien 10m de hauteur, ce qui ne semble pas émouvoir le moins du monde les autres._

_- Meuh oui, c'est c'la! Je répond en étouffant un ricanement._

_Mais un autre tremblement de terre secoue le lieu et tous reviennent vers le centre de la pièce, les traits graves._

_- Il est déjà là? On va avoir des problèmes, je le sens! Je fais d'un ton qui parait léger mais qui est plus que tendu, me rapprochant également d'eux, pour finir à côté de Ryu qui, contre toutes attentes, me prend par la taille et me colle tendrement contre lui._

_Je ne le repousse d'ailleurs pas et pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou alors que Gabriel et Velcan se rapprochent également l'un de l'autre. Seuls Odin, Alexandre et Shinigami restent coi, mais je vois bien dans les yeux de Shinigami qui voudrais bien que l'autre elfe le prenne dans ses bras, Alexandre, lui aussi semble nerveux mais est concentré, donc imperturbable, comme le Alex que je connaissais._

_Soudain, la même porte par laquelle sont rentrés Alex et Ryu, vole en éclat, nous faisant à peine sursauter. Mais immédiatement, Ryu, Odin, Alex et moi dégainons nos épées (qui apparaissent d'ailleurs de je sais pas où), Shinigami sa faux, Velcan se transforme complètement en loup king size, grognant et l'aura lumineuse autour de Gabriel s'intensifie alors qu'une boule de lumière apparaît lentement dans sa main._

_Une immense ombre s'avance par la porte, nous faisant lever les yeux, puis soudain, un rugisement incomparable se fait entendre et une énorme bête déboule dans la salle._

_C'est un immense dragon, ses écailles sont d'un rouge sang parfois agrémentés d'une touche de marron ou de rouge plus sombre 2._

_- Alors voilà donc les justiciers... Fait-il d'une voix caverneuse._

_- Pour vous servir! Je réponds en même temps que Shinigami._

_- Le tandem mortel s'est déplacé jusqu'ici, j'en suis très honoré! Fait-il avec amusement._

_- De rien... Nous répliquons immédiatement toujours aussi synchrones. C'est normal après tout! Nous sommes venus accueillir le roi des abrutis!_

_Les yeux du dragon s'étrécissent légèrement puis il ouvre légèrement la gueule, semblant nous faire un sourire carnassier et bardé de crocs assez impressionnant. Soudain, il ouvre plus largement la bouche et je peux voir une lueur rougeoyant s'allumer au fond de sa gorge alors qu'une odeur de souffre empli la salle._

_C'est alors que je comprends, il est sur le point de nous lancer une salve de feu!_

_- A TEEERRE!!!! Hurle Ryu en me jetant à terre, juste avant que le souffle ardent ne nous atteigne._

**- KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!** Je hurla en me redressant en trombe pour m'asseoir sur le lit.

- Cheyenne? Cheyenne? Hey? Ca va? Me demandait une voix inquiète mais lointaine, m'aidant à me raccrocher lentement à la réalité tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je relevais alors la tête pour voir deux yeux amethystes fixés sur moi avec inquiétude, ce qui les assombrissait magnifiquement 3, encore un peu prise dans mon songe, je murmurais :

- Shinigami? Où est Ryu? Murmurais-je avant de me réveiller complètement en sentant le jeune homme se tendre contre moi.

- Indy-chan 4? Je sais pas de quoi tu parles! Répondit-il d'un ton peu assuré.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser les dernières brides de rêve et répondit en marmonnant :

- Nan rien, t'occupes, Duo-kun! Répondis-je, distraitement, sans remarquer le regard perplexe qu'il avait lancé à Wufei, celui-ci se tenant à deux pas du lit sur lequel j'étais assise, tranquillement installée dans les bras du natté.

- Ca va? Murmure-t-il finalement, me frottant doucement le dos. Tu t'es effondrée en plein couloir, on a eut peur!

Je relevais légèrement un sourcil, puis demandais d'une voix légèrement affolée :

- Quoi? Mais... j'ai dormis combien de temps?

- Onna! Tu t'es simplement évanouie un peu plus de 24h, rien de grave! Répondit Wufei en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit.

Je lâchais une bordée de jurons assez colorés, faisant sourire Duo et hausser un sourcil à Wufei, puis me laissais retomber contre l'oreiller.

- Ouah! J'le connaissais pas celui-là! Rigola légèrement Duo, tentant de calmer la tension.

- Je pourrais t'en apprendre de belles, mon cher! Répliquai-je, me prenant à son jeu.

- Oh? Ca serait cool!

- Alors ça, non! Répliqua vertement Wufei. Aucune association d'aucune sorte entre vous deux ou c'est la fin pour nous!

- Beuh! T'es pô drôle, Brin d'Acier! Fis-je en lui tirant la langue, alors que le chinois se faisait retenir par le natté pour ne pas qu'il me saute dessus, m'invectivant en mandarin. Paix et félécité à toi aussi, mon pitit Wu-minou!

Là, ce fut la véritable déferlente d'insultes alors que Duo, à moitié mort de rire, était affalé sur le lit, m'écrasant légèrement, mais je ne sentais rien, rigolant autant que lui.

Une fois notre calme (relatif) retrouvé, Duo et moi discutâmes gaiement, Wufei s'étant discrètement fait la malle pour aller vérifier Nataku qu'il avait dit... Faudra que je lui demande qui c'est Nataku!... Donc, nous avons discuté durant un moment avant qu'un certain japonais au regard tueur n'entre, cassant légèrement l'ambiance avec la face aussi joyeuse qu'un cercueil rempli qu'il faisait.

- 02, les professeurs demandent un rapport complet de la mission! Fait-il à Duo d'une voix glaciale et impersonnelle, aussi nasiarde que celle de mon rêve, mais moins... humaine.

- Voui, Hee-chan! Répondit l'américain en sortant, sautillant gaiement, me piaillant qu'il reviendrait rapidement après avoir été parler aux "Mad's Five"... Je retins d'ailleurs de lui demander plus tard qui sont ces "Mads Five", fallait vraiment que je remette à jour moa! T.T

Une fois la tornade Maxwell sortie, Heero resta quelques instant sans rien faire, me fixant de son air glacial qui lui était propre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a? J'ai qu'que chose sur l'nez? Demandai-je innocement, fatiguée d'être fixée ainsi comme passée au rayon X.

- Qui es-tu?

La question me laissa quelques instant sur le c... euh... ébahie, puis je me repris et ramassant ma mâchoire, je bégayait légèrement, tentant de former des phrases correctes et cohérentes.

- Mémémémé... euh... enfin... je... qui je... mais... Et pis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein! Je réponds finalement d'un ton un peu brusque.

- C'est simplement que tu risquerais d'altérer les perceptions de soldats de Wufei et Duo a trop traîné avec eux... Répondit l'autre idiot de son ton éternellement impersonnel.

Alors là, je vis vraiment rouge. Sans laisser à Heero la chance de bouger, je me relevais d'un coup de rein vif, puis me plantant devant lui, lui mettait la plus belle claque qu'il avait pu subir depuis sa naissance.

- Si Wufei et Duo veulent traîner avec moi, je ne les en empêcherais pas, mais je t'interdis de choisir ainsi pour eux... Je veux bien croire que tu es du genre hyperprotecteur, mais avises-toi de me resortir ce genre de conneries et c'est la fessée, capito?! Fis-je d'une voix comparable à la sienne, niveau réfrigération instantannée.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me sauvais, fulminant contre cet abruti dégénéré. Les poings serrés et grinçant des dents, je me dirigeais par automatisme jusqu'aux hangars, sans réfléchir.

Ouvrant la porte du hangar d'un coup de pied rageur, je commençais à marcher de long en large, marmonnant à voix basse des malédictions contre un certain japono-quelque chose qui ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses oignons au lieu de surveiller les autres, sans remarquer Wufei, assis sur l'épaule de son Gundam qui me regardait d'en haut, perplexe.

- 'Spèce de Frigidus congelé dans l'Arctique bloqué par ton foutu balais coincé dans le c... Grommelais-je en tapant de toutes mes forces et de toute ma colère dans un petit truc noir dépassant de sol avant de hurler, sautant sur un pied en me tenant l'autre, le petit machin noir étant en fait très bien ancré dans le sol. **AAAAIIIIEUHHH!!! 'TAIN!!! &£$µ§#!!!!!! FAIS MAAAALEUH!!!!**

J'arrêtais un peu de sautiller, me tenant toujours en équilibre sur une jambe en entendant les éclats de rire venant du Gundam vert, celui de Wufei. Grrrr... Ce chinois de malheur se gondolait, affalé sur son Gundam, riant tellement qu'il en devenait complètement rouge.

- **FEIFEI!!!! LE MOINDRE MOT ET TU VAS LA SENTIR PASSER LA BAFFE!!! **Je beuglais en réponse, lui faisant un regard-spécial-de-la-mort-qui-tue encore plus intense du à mes yeux rouges.

Mais au lieu de le calmer, mon regard et mes paroles ne le font que rire plus encore.

- Mééééeuh!!! Arrête de te moquer de mooaaaa.euh!!! Dis-je, tapant du pied avant de me souvenir que j'avais justement mal à ce pied, poussant un autre glapissement de douleur pour me remettre à sautiller comme une puce sous LSD.

Sans répondre, Wufei redescend grâce à son filin et s'approchant de moi, me reporte à la façon dite "sac à patate" c'est à dire en traver de son épaule, les fesses par dessus la tête en disant :

- Toi, tu as sérieusement besoin de voir Sally...

Ce à quoi je répondis automatiquement :

- **NNNNAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!! PAS LA PIQUUUUUUUREUH!!!!!!** Beuglais-je en réponse, recommençant à gigoter.

Mais bien évidemment, c'est peine perdue et finalement, les bras croisés et une main sur le menton, je me laissais faire, traitant le chinois de tous les noms que je connaissait.

J'avais la tête du côté du dos du jeune asiatique, ainsi, je ne remarquais pas le fait que nous nous dirigions vers les laboratoires. Je ne remarquais pas non plus que nous y entrâmes, ni que nous nous dirigeâmes vers Sally, qui se tenait aux côtés d'un immense aquarium rempli d'eau de mer mais vide de toute vie. La seule chose que je remarquais réellement, fut le sel de l'eau et sa froideur relative lorsque Wufei me jeta dedans sans ménagement.

- Ca, c'est pour nous avoir embêté, Sally et moi! Fait-il avec un rictus sadique.

- **HYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! WUFEEEIIIIII!!!!! T'ES MORT, ENTERRE, DECOMPOSE DEPUIS TROIS SEMAINES!!!!!** Je hurlais en me jetant à la poursuite du chinois hilare, clodiquant légèrement sur mon pied un peu meurtris.

Mais soudain, ne fûmes stoppés dans nos courses-poursuites par l'alarme qui se mit une nouvelle fois en marche.

_ Alerte les gars! Sweepers, au hangars les enfants! Gundam Sandrock assez endommagé et Gundam HeavyArms à court de munitions et aux systèmes de communication défaillant... _ Fait la voix déformée de Howard dans les micros, semblant assez inquiète.

Je jetait un regard à Wufei, quelques pas devant moi, puis sans le consulter, repartais en arrière vers les hangars, suivit de près par l'asiatique.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woéééééé!!!! Quatre chapitres!!!!!

Et dans le prochain, votre dévouée narratrice et auteur découvre l'affreuse vérité... Dobby et Snape sont ensemble depuis que Winky est morte, mais Snape trompe Dobby depuis peu avec un certain demi-géant du nom de Hagrid... (-_LENYAAAAAAAAA!!!!! - Viii Snapinounet? ë.ë - JE VAIS TE BUTTEEERRRR!!!! - Rooooh! Messant va! )_ Ah nan merde, pas la bonne fic, celle-là est en cours d'imagination...! T.T;;

Nan en fait, elle découvre quelque chose qui va l'étonner un peu beaucoup et... SI VOUS VOULEZ SAVOIR, BEN FAUDRA ATTENDRE QUE L'AUTEUR AIT LE TEMPS ET L'INSPIRATION!!! **_NA!!!_** :p

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beuhhh... Pas de délires pour aujourd'hui, chuis crevée et j'ai trop envie de dormir pour retranscrire tout ça! T.T;;;_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reponses aux reviews :

Marie Sha :Kikoo mes deux revieweuses préférées! Alors? Comment il était ce chapitre? j'espère qu'il vous a plut et merci pour la review!

Attà! Y a l'autre abruti qui veut vous parler...

_l'auteur change de forme et prend celle d'Amédé_ Salut les filles! _grand sourire charmeur_ On s'ennuie pas trop sans moi? Et désolé Any, ma puce, mais je vais pas pouvoir passer avant un petit moment! Et puis je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, mais je suis polygame de toute manière! _grand sourire pervers_ Quoique ma petite Any ne devrait pas avoir de mal à attirer quelques Représentants canons ou quelques elfes (_-N'y pensez même pas Amédé!!! - Mais Seigneur Elrond, c'est pour décoincer le balais que vous avez dans le c... - AMEDEEEEE!!! - Euh... ma gueule? Oki... ma gueule)_... euh, j'en étais où? Ah ouais, ou bien humains voir même Valars dans ses filets, hm? Te connaissant! _retour du grand sourire pervers_ Aller! Je vais laisser la place à Lenya, sinon elle va me gueuler dessus pendant toute la semaine!

A y est? L'a bien déliré? Bon... Alors merci encore pour la review et reviewez moi pour que je sache le niveau de ce chapitre là, je le trouve pas trop bien perso...

Guyana7 : Salut! Alors pour Wufei et Sally, ben je pense que le petit flash-back/souvenir d'une autre vie, va te faire plaisir pour ce qui est d'un probable Wuwu/Cheyenne, même si c'est pas exactement ça, mais sinon, normalement, Sally et Wu-fée sont ensemble..

C'est vrai qu'ils iraient bien ensemble mais je tiens aux couples fétiches comme 010201 et 030403 ou 05Sally05 .

Sinon, merci pour la review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chtites notes débiles de Lasgaly et Amédé, avec les G-Boys et toute la bande qui se tape l'incruste :

1 Lasgaly : J'avais vraiment plus d'idées là! _grosse goutte derrière la tête le retour_

2 Lasgaly, souriant : Un dragon rouge quoi! N'est-ce pas Marie Sha!

3 Lasgaly : O qu'c'est bôôôôôôôô!!!!! .

Otto, serviable : Lasgalenya? Prenez ça ..._ tend un mouchoir à l'auteur_

Lasgaly, sans le remarquer : Agaaaaa

4 _Amédé, relit et ricane_

Lasgaly, rougissant : Amédééé!! Le moindre commentaire et je te jure, je te laisses plus ressortir!!!

Amédé, innocemment comme un ange qui vient de naître : Je me faisais juste la réflexion que Indian-chan et Indy-chan étaient les surnoms que te donnaient Alex, par rapport à ton prénom, c'est tout... ë.ë

Lasgaly, langoustine ébouillantée n°1 : URUSEI KISAMAAAA!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est ma première fic sur GW et je ne connais de la série que ce que j'ai lu alors soyez pas trop sévères envers moi! Mais j'accepte tout, huées et tomates bien mûres comme ovations et bouquets de roses.

Mici d'avoir eut le courage de lire c'te fic.


	6. Je trouve po de titre pour cuila TT

**_Auteur_ :** Lasgalenya Greenleaves, mais la plupart m'appelle Lenya ou Lasgaly…

Amédé, innocent : Ou encore « la fêlée » ou « l'abrutie » et celle que je préfère encore c'est « l'idiote qui commence plusieurs fics en même temps mais n'arrive pas à les updater à temps » !

Lenya, énervée : Va crever, charogne !èé

**_Source_** **** Euh… Gundam Wing je crois…

**_Genre_ :** Général

**_Disclaimers_ :** Malheureusement, rien n'est à moi et je crains que mon rêve de voir les G-Boys m'appartenir ne se réalisera jamais !  Mais par contre, Cheyenne, Alexandre et Donovan sont totalement ©moa !

**_Ratings_ :** PG pour mon langage assez grossier, mais bon, y paraît que je dis moins de conneries maintenant… (pô sûr !)

**_Couples _:** 0304 et pis 02Cheyenne dans un délire de ces deux abrutis…

**_Note_ :** Amédé, grave : Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, j'ai le regret de vous informer qu'en vu du Brevet des collèges, Lenya s'est plongée à corps perdus dans ses études mais que le cerveau n'a pas suivi… Ainsi, j'ai la douleur de vous annoncer de la mort cérébrale de cette jeune fanfictieuse qui nous quitte à la fleur de l'âge avant même d'avoir passé les épreuves du Brevet dont les révisions furent le déclenchement de sa déchéance…

Lenya, tirant la langue à son reflet : **AMEDE !!! BAKAAAA !!!!! èé# **

_**Note2 :** _Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, ceci mélange slash et hétéro, donc, si vous avez des idées arrêtées sur les

**Débarquement Immédiat**

**5. Où… euh… j'ai plus d'inspiration pour le titre ! T.T**

_**POV Quatre**_

Le jeune blond soupira légèrement, laissant échapper une grimace lorsque le mouvement fit bouger une de ses côtes cassées. Le combat dans la base du Nevada avait été plus difficile que prévu et même Heavy Arms avait fini par être à bout de munitions, si bien qu'ils avaient du partir en retraite forcée. Mais les systèmes de communication de Trowa étaient HS, si bien qu'il n'avait pu le contacter ni en visuel ni en audio. Mais son Uchuu no Kokoro lui assurait la bonne santé de l'acrobate flûtiste.

Lui par contre, n'était pas en très bon état, un choc durant le combat, l'avait fait partir en avant si bien que son front avait fait connaissance avec les tableaux de commandes, laissant une belle entaille sur sa peau pâle. Et quelques côtes lui donnaient la désagréable impression d'être cassées.

Sandrock non plus ne semblait pas être en excellent état, le bras gauche du Gundam était presque arraché, les systèmes d'alimentations quasiment HS si bien qu'il marchait sur ses réserves, et le carburant allait bientôt lui manquer.

Heureusement, la base nautique d'Howard n'était plus qu'à quelques miles nautiques et il allait pouvoir y arriver en quelques minutes.

Ces quelques minutes passées, ils arrivèrent en vue de la base qui semblait en pleine effervescence. Quatre envoya un message aux Sweepers pour qu'ils préparent le hangar, où normalement, il devait retrouver les Gundams des 3 autres qui étaient sûrement là depuis un moment.

Les portes dudit hangar s'ouvrirent et il fit entrer Sandrock rapidement, suivi de près par Heavy Arms et alla installer son Gundam sur une des « stalles » réservées à cet effet.

Dans la foule attroupée pour l'arrivée des deux pilotes, l'arabe réussit à reconnaître les auras de Wufei et Sally, qui les attendaient en bas, près des portes, celle de Duo semblait être présente aussi, mais comme effacée et légèrement différente.

Tournant son regard vers l'autre Gundam, l'héritier Winner vit le grand brun descendre de son Gundam avec souplesse, à l'aide du filin métallique.

Secouant la tête, il sortit également, prenant bien soin de bouger le moins possible ses côtes, pour ne pas trop avoir mal. Trowa, qui l'avait attendu, fronça très légèrement les sourcils en le voyant arriver au sol en se tenant les côtes.

Est-ce que ça va, little one ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Oui, oui, répondit le blond avec un léger sourire. Juste quelques côtes cassées, rien de très grave…

Winner ! Va te faire soigner au lieu de bavasser ! Gronda le pilote de Shen Long en se rapprochant rapidement, suivi de Sally.

C'est bon Wufei ! Je m'en occupe ! Fit la femme médecin en s'approchant du blond.

Ouah ! Fifi ! Je te savais pas si protecteur ! Fit une voix grave et amusée derrière le chinois.

Le jeune blond tourna son regard vers la voix et haussant les sourcils d'étonnement en voyant à qui elle appartenait.

C'était une jeune fille, elle devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans à vue de nez, ses cheveux attachés en une courte couette sur la nuque, étaient presque aussi en bataille que ceux de Heero. Visiblement métisse, à son teint sombre, mais ses yeux étaient cachés par une paire de lunettes noires, mais il les devinait pétillant de malice et de sadisme à la vue du sourire légèrement « Shinigamiesque » qui s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

Etrangement, ses vêtements noirs semblaient lui coller à la peau, comme mouillés, tout comme le démontrer la grande flaque d'eau qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Elle ne le regardait pas, ne semblant même pas avoir remarquer l'examen dont elle venait d'être la victime, toute son attention étant sur le pilote chinois.

**BERTIER !!! TU VEUX RETOURNER DANS L'AQUARIUM !!??** Fit Wufei d'un ton menaçant, en lui lançant un regard meurtrier qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de la jeune fille.

Non merci ! Répondit-elle joyeusement, de son étrange voix grave. Je crois que je préfère encore me moquer de toi, mon Wu-minou !!!

**AAAARGH !!! JE VAIS LA BUTER !!!** Hurla le valeureux guerrier chinois en s'élançant à la poursuite de la jeune fille, sabre sorti.

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!! SALLYYYYYYYY !!!! Y A LE GRAND MESSANT DRAGON QUI VEUT ME SUICIDEEEEEERRRR !!!!** Hurla la jeune fille avant de partir en courant, glapissant joyeusement en voyant le chinois accélérer.

Sally… Murmura Quatre ébahit, tout en s'appuyant sur la jeune femme qui observait les deux autres sortir en courant des hangars d'un air blasé. Dis-moi que je délirais à cause de mes blessures et que je n'ai pas vu un Duo au féminin…

Désolé Quatre, mais c'est la vérité… Wufei va sûrement devenir chèvre avant la fin de la semaine avec ces deux-là ! Répondit l'asiatique en pouffant. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie petit, allons à l'Infirmerie que je soigne tes côtes et cette vilaine coupure qui défigure ton joli minois…

Quatre rougit légèrement au compliment, mais suivit la chinoise sans protester, trop occupé à réfléchir. Cette jeune fille était vraiment étrange, l'aura qu'il avait prise tout d'abord pour celle de Duo était en fait la sienne… Mais comment pouvait-elle avoir une aura semblable à celle de Duo alors que seuls des frères et sœurs pouvaient en avoir d'aussi similaires ?... Bien sûr Duo ne leur avait jamais parlé de son enfance sur L2 mais il existait trop de différences entre le jeune américain et cette française, à en croire son nom de famille, pour qu'ils soient réellement frère et sœur… non ?

Il ne remarqua même pas lorsque Sally le fit s'asseoir dans un lit, une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie avant de repartir chercher le nécessaire de soin dans la salle adjacente.

Chibi boku ? Ca va ? Fit la voix toujours aussi neutre du pilote aux yeux verts devant lui.

Je… oui je crois que oui… Répondit-il d'un ton distrait.

Le grand pilote sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais une tornade châtain déboula soudainement et se précipita sur Quatre.

**QUA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN !!! **Cava ? Qu'estcequic'estpassé ? Quit'asfaitça ? JevaisleurlâcherShinigamiauxculàsesenfoirés !!! Dit d'une traite le jeune natté avant de se calmer, laissant le temps au blond de reprendre son souffle.

Duo ! Duo ! Arrête un peu de bouger ! Fit gentiment le blond avec un léger sourire. Je me suis juste taper la tête contre le tableau de commandes de Sandrock et j'ai reçu un mauvais choc, simplement quelques côtes en bouillies…

Ah… Oki et où qu'y sont Indy-chan et Wufinou ? Demanda le pilote de Death Scythe en scrutant les alentours à la recherche des deux jeunes gens.

Tu parles de la jeune fille et de Wufei ? Demanda Quatre. Ils sont sortis du hangar en courant, la fille devant et Wufei la coursant, sabre tiré…

Oh ? Sympa, et au fait, tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

Non, je l'ai à peine vue dans le hangar, mais elle était focalisée sur Wufei, à l'enquiquiner… Elle te ressemble beaucoup !

_I know, I know! I'm the best! Of course!_

Duo, voyons...

Yup?

Quatre secoua légèrement la tête, habitué à la puérilité de son ami natté. Soudain, une autre tornade entra dans l'infirmerie, mais sans natte.

**DUDUUUUULE !!! Y A WUWU QUI VEUT ME SUICIDER !!!** Glapit la jeune brune en sautant dans les bras du natté sous les yeux mi-las, mi-amusé du blond.

Je te protégerais, pitite sœur ! Répondit Duo en la prenant dans ses bras, une main sous ses genoux, l'autre sous ses épaules, la portant comme une mariée. Le grand méchant Wuminet ne t'aura pas, mon Titi na moa !

Na na na nèreuh ! Chantonna la jeune fille en tirant la langue à Wufei qui était entré en fulminant littéralement de rage.

Maxwell ! Dis à Bertier de se calmer tout de suite ou je ne réponds plus de rien… Gronda-t-il, en plissant les yeux.

Roooooh ! Méchante Cheyenne, méchante ! Minauda Duo en relâchant doucement la jeune fille sur ses jambes, lui mettant une légère tape sur les doigts.

Celle-ci eut une moue boudeuse et tourna le dos à son ami en croisant les bras.

Ben si c'est comme ça, je te boude ! Fit-elle en levant le menton, faussement boudeuse.

Oh la paix ! Vous allez pas nous faire une scène non plus ! Grogna Wufei, las des enfantillages des deux autres.

Lesdits autres s'entre-regardèrent avec un sourire espiègle puis soudain, Duo tomba à genoux devant la jeune fille qui faisait semblant de fuir son regard.

NON !!! TOUT MAIS PAS CA !!! JE T'EN PRIS, CHEYENNE, MA SEULEUH LUMIEREUH !!! NE ME BOUDEUH PAS !!! CE SERAIT LA FIN DU MONDEUH POUR MOA !!! S'écria théâtralement le natté, à genoux devant la jeune fille, mains jointes.

MAIS JE LE DOIS, DUO, MON AMOUR !!! TOUT CECI N'EST QU'UN BEAU REVEUH !! NOUS DEVONS FAIRE FACE À LA REALITE !!! CA NE POURRAIT PAS MARCHER ENTRE NOUS !!! Hurla la brune en réponse, le dos de la main posé tragiquement sur le front, le regard tourné vers le toit.

MAIS… ET NOTRE PETIT CHALET OU NOUS VIVRIONS HEUREUX AVEC JUNIOR, LE CHIEN MAX ET LES CHEVREUH ?!!! Fit de vive voix Duo en se relevant, prenant une main de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci se détournait sans le faire lâcher.

NOUS NE POUVONS PAS, DUO !!! TU AS TON GUNDAM ET J'AI MON ORDINATEUR !!! NOUS ETIONS TRES BIEN, AINSI !!! Fit-elle en secouant la tête, d'un air faussement attristé. NOUS NE DEVONS PLUS NOUS REVOIR, O MON DUO !!!

Howard entra à ce moment-là alors que Duo retombait encore une fois à genoux et voyant cela, il jeta un regard las aux autres qui lui en renvoyèrent un semblable.

Sally, donne leur ton plus puissant sédatif qu'ils nous lâchent enfin ! Soupira-t-il, fatigué.

Cheyenne a fini la boîte de cachets à elle toute seule… C'est ça qui la rend aussi excitée… Répondit l'asiatique, ne sachant plus si elle devait rire ou soupirer de lassitude.

Et bien nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se calment d'eux-mêmes… Répondit lugubrement l'homme à la chemise hawaïenne s'attirant des soupirs à en faire pencher dans l'autre sens la Tour de Pise.

Quatre regarda Duo passer en courant devant son lit, poursuivant la jeune fille en courant, lui lançant des tirades enflammées alors que celle-ci semblait triste d'après son expression, malgré les lunettes cachant toujours ses yeux, elle tentait de fuir son regard et sa voix.

MAIS REVIENS MON AMÛR !!! Lança-t-il une dernière fois avant de passer la porte à la suite de la brune.

Ca risque d'être long à les épuiser… Constata simplement le blond refaisant soupirer encore plus lourdement les 3 autre, minus Trowa, toujours aussi expressif.

Sally secoua la tête et soupira avant de souffler :

C'est pas tout ça, mais tu dois tout de même prendre du repos ! New Type ou pas, tu es blessé et en convalescence ! Lui dit-elle doucement en le recouchant sur le lit.

Oui, Sally-san… Acquiesça l'arabe.

Je vais avec Howard voir nos Gundams… Fit évasivement Wufei en se sauvant en compagnie du vieil homme.

Trowa hocha simplement la tête et accrocha quelques secondes son regard à celui du jeune blond avant de se détourner et de repartir en laissant l'arabe seule avec la jeune médecin.

Quand est-ce que vous vous déciderez enfin tous les deux ! Fit semblant de soupirer Sally, l'arabe tournant lentement mais sûrement à l'écarlate.

Enfin, Sally-san ! Fit Quatre, tentant de retrouver son teint pâle.

Bon d'accords, je n'ai rien dit ! Fit la femme avec un sourire. Mais avoue qu'il est vraiment mignon à se faire du sang d'encre pour toi comme ça !

C'est mon ami, voilà tout !

Si tu le dis !

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de rajouter encore autre chose que la jeune fille d'un peu plus tôt entrait d'un pas énergique dans l'Infirmerie, braillant à tue-tête des passages de chansons à l'air paillard.

Sally ! Y a Howard qui demande si… Commença-t-elle avant de stopper net en apercevant le pilote.

Qui demande quoi ? Fit Sally en se rapprochant. Hey ! La Terre appelle Cheyenne ! Hey ho ? Tu m'entends ?!?

Gabriel ? Murmura l'autre sans faire attention à la doctoresse.

Tu parles toute seule, 'Jou-chan ? Demanda Sally avec amusement. Voici Quatre Raberba Winner pilote de Sandrock…

Mais la jeune fille ne se préoccupait toujours pas d'elle, son regard rivé sur l'adolescent qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir mal à l'aise. Soudain, comme si elle revenait à la réalité, l'adolescente secoua la tête et après un simple regard vers Sally, elle sortit de la salle en courant.

Pendant tout ce temps, l'arabe qui n'avait pas lâché Cheyenne du regard, lui était pâle et frissonnant. L'intensité des sentiments de la jeune fille était franchement déroutante, toute cette peine, mêlée à du doute et de la douleur mais aussi de la terreur… la terreur d'être différente ?

Sally… Il faut… la retrouver… Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche, une main sur sa poitrine, tentant de calmer ses battements de cœur erratiques.

La jeune femme, ayant déjà été confrontée à des crises d'empathies du jeune blond, ne dit rien, mais décrocha immédiatement son portable pour joindre Duo.

Le petit arabe regarda l'asiatique contacter avec rapidité l'un des autres pilotes et lui expliqua rapidement le comportement étrange de l'adolescente, lui demandant de veiller sur elle.

Puis elle raccrocha et resta quelques instants à fixer le combiné avant de le reposer en soupirant, puis se retourna avec un petit sourire d'encouragement pour Quatre.

Aller ! Maintenant, tu dois dormir ! Duo s'occupera bien de son alter ego féminin, j'en suis sûre… Affirma-t-elle, tentant plus de se persuader elle-même que de persuader le jeune blond.

Quatre hocha distraitement la tête et se laissa border sans rechigner, se demandant intérieurement qu'est-ce que la jeune fille avait pu voir en lui pour réagir ainsi.

A y eessstttt !!! Le cinquième chapitre est làààààà !!! _trop contente_

Pfff… Dommage que la première version n'est plus là, je la préférais, mais bon… On fait avec ce qu'on a ! Gomen ne, tout le monde !

Réponse aux reviews :

Marie Sha : Salut les filles ! Calme-toi Marie-chan ! Le dragon rouge va prendre sa panse ! Mais pas dans ce chapitre !

Euh … Je ne connais pas de manga nommé « _Sayiuki_ » mais disons que dans les fics que j'ai lu, c'est souvent utilisé pour dire « T'as gueule » ou un truc du genre !

Je suis pas d'accord avec Any pour ce qui est des Valar, ils sont plutôt mignons je trouve !

Alex : Hum… et moi ?

Lasgaly, sautant dans les bras de l'autre en ronronnant : Toi t'es pas mignon, tu es sublime, mon mamour à moi !

Amédé, soupirant, excédé, envoie boulé l'autre au fin fond de son esprit et renvoie Alex dans sa chambre : Oh la paix, les amoureux transis ! TT Puisque Lasgaly rêve toute seule de son abruti de copain _se met une taloche tout seul_ … hum… de son mec quoi… je vais continuer les reviews !

Et ce « Ludovic » là, il a l'air assez canon, non ? _sourire pervers_

Pour ce qui est des Valar, je suis du même avis que Lasgaly (première dans le genre !), ils ne m'ont pas l'air si impuissant que ça les bougres !

Manwë et Ulmo : Hmpf… Encore heureux !

Amédé : Quoique, Manwë et Varda n'ont pas de gosses ! Après tant de millénaires, c'est quand même strange ! êê ;

Manwë, épée en main : Répète un peu ?

Amédé, grand sourire ultrabright : Ben c'est vrai quoi ! Où qu'ils sont vos gosses sinon ?

Varda, rougissant : Je dois avouer qu'il a raison, mon chéri…

Manwë : QUOI ???

Amédé, laissant le couple se chamailler dans la joie et la bonne humeur : Et pour ce qui est des elfes, Legolas est pas mal, mais il me rappelle trop Réléna avec ses longs cheveux blonds nattés… TT

Legolas, plissant les yeux : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ?!

Amédé : Tu ressembles à une sangsue blondasse avec des cheveux comme ça ! Et Any a oublié de me dire son avis sur les humains ! Je le trouve mignon Aragorn (une fois avoir enlever les dizaines de couches de saleté qu'il a, bien évidemment) ou même Eomer !

Aragorn, reculant : Laissez-moi en dehors de vos fantasme d'adolescents à la libido galopante !

Eomer, tirant son épée : Arrière monstres ou je n'hésiterais pas à vous pourfendre !

Amédé, tirant la langue aux deux hommes : Roooh ! Sont coincés alors ! T'as raison finalement, chuis le meilleur de tous ! _sourire ultrabright_

_voit Sucubei un peu plus loin en train de taper du pied en lui lançant un regard mauvais_

Amédé, gêné : Euh… Any, je te présente Sucubei, ma petite amie, Sucub-chan, voilà Any… ;

Lenya, ricanant : Et comment tu vas t'en sortir là, le tombeur de ces dames ?!

Amédé : Ben… Any, franchement, je passerais dans quelques jours, mais simplement en ami (j'ai pas envie de me faire trucider et éventrer par ma copine moi, l'est encore plus sadique que toi et moi !) mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras rapidement quelqu'un d'aussi amusant, d'aussi charmant, d'aussi séduisant, d'aussi intéressant, d'aussi sadique, d'aussi spécial _se prend une tape derrière la tête de Sucubei_ hum… Bref, quelqu'un qui t'iras parfaitement (car, me ressemblant beaucoup !

Lasgaly, relisant toute la review : Kamisama ! La longueur de la review ! M'enfin bon… Merci encore pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !

Amédé, revenant rapidement : Ah oui ! Au fait ! Lasgaly l'a pas encore mis sur sa page de garde, mais j'ai ma propre adresse maintenant ! C'est ou fanfiction/u/695155. Maintenant, il faut que je me motive pour y poster mes fics ! TT

Lasgaly, renvoyant l'autre au fond de son esprit : Mais barre-toi 'Medy ! Pfff… Casse-pieds c'te seconde personnalité ! TT ;;;

S'L.I.A. : Kikoo ! Arrête de me complimenter sur ma façon d'écrire ou je vais finir par battre un homard trop cuit au concours de « Je suis le plus rouge et pas toi » !

Je la trouve pas si bien que ça, moi, c'te fic ! C'est une fanfic comme les autres ! Et ne t'en fais pas si tu ne poste pas souvent de reviews, ce n'est rien ! Du moment que tu t'amuses bien en la lisant, c'est l'essentiel !

Pour ce qui est du nombre de reviews, je m'en fiche, c'est d'écrire l'histoire qui m'éclate ! Même s'il n'y avait pas un seul reviewer, j'aurais continué ! (Même si y a certaines histoires que je préfère arrêter plutôt… TT ;;;)

En tout cas, merci d'avoir reviewé et j'espère que ce chapitre-là t'auras plu autant que les autres !

Voili voilou ! Alors vraiment mes plus plates excuses pour le retard et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre vous aura plu !

Yami : Et moi s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe !!!!! Gomen nasai.

Lenya, bisouillant sa bêta : C'est rien ! De toute façon, t'es la meilleure, ma Yami !!!


	7. De nouvelles étrangetés avec la nouvelle

Note de l'auteur : Hm… le retard c'est paske je suis une flemmarde née et qu'il a fallut que je me botte le cul pour **enfin** finir ce chapitre ! X.X

Note 2 : Heu… ce chapitre est spécial ! Je déconne pas autant que dans les autres et les réactions de Cheyenne peuvent étonner certains, mais je crois que là c'est trop pour elle et je voulait qu'on le voit. J'en fais peut-être un peu trop, je sais pas… je sais plus… j'ai envie de dormir… T.T ;;;

Note 3 : C'est un POV Duo, mais je pense que vous auriez pu vous en rendre compte vous-même ! XD

**

* * *

**

Débarquement immédiat

**Où que y a encore des trucs bizarres autour de la nouvelle venue**

Duo s'avança vers les appartements des Sweepers, se demandant comment diable il allait pouvoir retrouver la chambre de son amie. Lorsque Sally avait appelé, elle semblait paniquée, même si la jeune femme ayant été formée par les Résistants, avait appris a caché ses sentiments, ce qui l'avait fait craindre pour la santé et/ou la vie de son amie. Après tout, même si elle avait réussi à les surprendre et sauter sur le dos de Wufei sans qu'il s'en rende compte, elle n'en restait pas moins très clairement une civile, un peu excentrique mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus civile.

Ruminant, il mit quelques minutes à remarquer qu'on l'appelait, sursautant, il leva les yeux pour voir arriver d'un air interrogateur, Alex, un des Sweepers les plus jeunes et l'un des plus proche de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Duo ? » Demanda l'autre en s'approchant.

« Je… où est la chambre de Cheyenne ? » Demanda le natté en retour.

« La cinglée ? » Sourit légèrement le jeune homme. « Chambre 13, couloir suivant, elle doit être la seule à pas avoir remarqué qu'Howard l'a installé dans les quartiers des invités de marque… »

« Alors on est pas des invités de marque selon toi ? » Fit Duo en tirant la langue alors que le jeune homme répondait en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vu le nombre d'heures sup que vous nous faites faire avec vos conneries qu'on est obligé de réparer sur vos Mobil, ouais ! Z'êtes loin d'être la bienvenue ! » Répliqua le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil. « Bon ! J'ai des choses à faire, moi ! Pas comme certain ! Ciao ! »

« Ok ! Ciao ! » Répondit Duo en le regardant son ami disparaître à une autre intersection.

Dès que l'autre fut hors de vue, il se précipita vers le couloir adjacent et arriva rapidement devant la porte marquée 13 en chiffres rouges.

Un mot griffonné avait été scotché à la porte disant : « _Si la porte est fermé, même pas la peine de frapper, soit chuis pas là, soit j'ai pas envie de vous voir… En clair : DEGAGEZ ! » _Suivit d'une petite caricature griffonnée de son amie leur tirant la langue avec une grande pancarte scandant « _DOU NOTE DISSTEURBEUH ! »._ La plaisanterie réussie à arracher un léger sourire au jeune natté.

Ne prenant pas en compte ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, celui-ci toquait doucement à la porte.

« Indy-chan ? Ouvre la porte, babe, s'il te plait ! » Fit-lui doucement. « Je dois te parler, s'il te plait… »

Personne ne lui répondit. Retenant une livrée de jurons et son inquiétude grandissante, le jeune homme réitéra son appel. Comprenant que personne ne répondrait, il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, priant pour que Cheyenne ne lui en veuille pas trop de rentrer par effraction dans sa chambre, pas qu'il soit obligé de rentrer, mais vue la façon dont avait réagi la jeune fille un peu plus tôt lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle après son évanouissement, il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle laissait paraître et cela l'inquiétait particulièrement.

« Cheyenne ? Est-ce que t'es là ? » Souffla-t-il en entrant la tête à l'intérieur de la chambre, près à la ressortir à la vue du moindre projectile venant dans sa direction.

Mais personne ne répondit. Une lumière filtrait légèrement depuis la douche ouverte et il pouvait entendre le son d'eau coulant en abondance.

Approchant à pas calmes et sonores, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas trop surprendre la jeune fille, il entra dans la douche et se retint de jurer en voyant que la jeune fille était assise sous la douche, toujours vêtue et complètement mouillée, le pommeau de la douche était à côté d'elle, continuant de cracher des litres d'eau. L'adolescente était recroquevillée sur elle-même, fixant d'un air rêveur et morbide le sang qui s'écoulait toujours de la paume de sa main où était marqué un « X » sanglant, un morceau de verre couvert de sang gisait près d'elle.

Horrifié, Duo se rapprocha prudemment et s'accroupit près d'elle en respectant son espace vital.

« Cheyenne ? » Murmura-t-il doucement en tendant la main vers elle.

La jeune fille réagit immédiatement en s'éloignant le plus possible de sa main.

« Qui est le vrai ? » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix cassée. « Qui n'est qu'un rêve ? Shinigami ou Duo ? Ryu ou Wufei ? Odin ou Heero ? Gabriel ou Quatre ? »

Duo, qui s'était crispé en entendant mentionner son surnom de la bouche de quelqu'un qui visiblement ne le connaissait pas avant d'arriver sur le bateau, la fixa d'un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Duo ? Ca fait quoi de voler ? » Demanda l'adolescente d'une voix enfantine en relevant la tête vers lui, la tête légèrement baissée sur le côté. « Je me rappelle quand ma mère a voulu que je monte avec ma petite sœur dans le manège en forme d'avion mais je voulais pas… »

Surpris par la question incongrue, le jeune natté resta sans voix (oui je sais, c'est rare), regardant la jeune fille qui se balançait d'avant en arrière avec un rire légèrement hystérique.

Puis soudain elle se mit à frapper le sol devant elle avec une force telle qu'il eut un instant, peur qu'elle se casse les doigts.

« Je veux plus… Trop compliqué… D'abord j'arrive dans un monde où je devrais être morte depuis des centaines d'années, ensuite les rêves… Pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive ? Comment je peux voire des gens dans mes rêves avant de les connaître ?... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal dans ma vie, hein (1) ? » Fit-elle d'un air las, plongeant la tête dans ses genoux.

« Essaies de m'expliquer, je ne comprends pas… » Répondit gentiment Duo, légèrement paumé dans les délires de la jeune fille, profitant du fait qu'elle ne regardait pas pour fermer l'eau et récupérer une serviette dans un coin de la petite salle de bain.

« Je suis pas d'ici, Duo… » Soupira-t-elle, en relevant ses yeux étrangement rouges pour les plonger dans les siens avec peur avant de redevenir distants et rêveurs. « Je suis née en Janvier tu sais… »

« Oh ? » Fit gentiment Duo en passant la serviette autour des épaules de l'adolescente pour tenter de la réchauffer, vue la façon dont elle tremblait. « Moi je sais pas trop, je m'en rappelle pas tellement… Mais j'imagine que c'est un peu dans le même mois… Tiens ! On est peut-être nés le même jour, t'imagines !... »

« C'est impossible, Duo… » Fit-elle, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes qu'il comprit comme de terreur et de tristesse.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne m'expliques pas… » Répliqua-t-il gentiment, tout en la conduisant vers son lit, sans qu'elle semble s'en rendre compte.

« Je suis née en Janvier… mais… Duo… en Janvier 1990 du calendrier chrétien… » Souffla-t-elle, se recroquevillant de nouveau sur elle-même, le menton posé sur ses genoux qu'elle avait remonté contre sa poitrine. « Je devrais être morte depuis des années… »

Elle eut un rire amer mais tremblant.

« En fait… d'après vos fichiers, je suis déjà morte… à 14 ans… j'ai disparu de chez moi… » Continua-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

* * *

Je sais c'est court, je vais essayer de me rattraper dans la suite! X.X Et je peux pas non plus mettre les reviews, j'ai envie de poster très rapidement! XD

* * *

(1) Lasgaly, impassible : Tu es née et tu as eut la mauvaise idée de me pomper l'air ! 

Cheyenne, hystérique : MAIS JE SUIS TOI BORDEL !

Lasgaly-je-suis-une-porte-de-prison-fermée-dont-on-a-paumé-les-clés : On t'as jamais parlé de cette pratique qu'on appelle le « masochisme primaire » _:rire sadique :_

Cheyenne, une grosse goutte derrière la tête : Pourquoi j'ai posé la question ! X.X

* * *

Oui je sais, chuis cinglée de finir comme ça, mais bon... soyez heureux! La suite a enfin réussi à germer! XD 


	8. On en apprend un peu sur la nouvelle! XD

Note de l'auteur : Hm… le retard c'est paske je suis une flemmarde née et qu'il a fallut que je me botte le cul pour **enfin** finir ce chapitre ! X.X

Note 2 : Hm...est-ce que si je vous dis "Bac Français, Maths, Sciences, TPE" ça vous dit quelque chose? Alors vous me comprendrez... un peu... XD Je n'essaye pas de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, je le fais déjà assez au lycée à râler tout le temps, autant ne pas le faire encore ici mais merci de comprendre le retard de tout, vu qu'en plus je suis déjà une retardatère née! n.n;;;

Note 3 : Nyééééééh... euh... POV ? POV? Beeeennnn... aucune idée! é.ê En fait, au début c'était sensé être Duo, ensuite Qua-chan... et pis... bon on va dire que c'est un discours indirect libre la plupart du temps! XD

**

* * *

Débarquement immédiat**

_« C'est impossible, Duo… » Fit-elle, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes qu'il comprit comme de terreur et de tristesse._

_« Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne m'expliques pas… » Répliqua-t-il gentiment, tout en la conduisant vers son lit, sans qu'elle semble s'en rendre compte._

_« Je suis née en Janvier… mais… Duo… en Janvier 1990 du calendrier chrétien… » Souffla-t-elle, se recroquevillant de nouveau sur elle-même, le menton posé sur ses genoux qu'elle avait remonté contre sa poitrine. « Je devrais être morte depuis des années… »_

_Elle eut un rire amer mais tremblant._

_« En fait… d'après vos fichiers, je suis déjà morte… à 14 ans… j'ai disparu de chez moi… » Continua-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux._

**_7. _Où que y a encore des trucs bizarres autour de la nouvelle venue**

Duo se figea brusquement alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose. "1990" "calendrier chrétien", ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit comme un étrange glas.

C'était impossible! Tout bonnement impossible!

Comment une adolescente qui était sensée vivre autant d'années auparavant pouvait se retrouver dans leur monde à eux, comme ça, arrivant comme une fleur... bon d'accord, la fleur avait un peu de mal à tenir le coup, la faisant plus ressembler à une fleur de marguerite qu'on aurait remarqué qu'après avoir marché dessus, l'avoir piétiné, passé la tondeuse par dessus... qu'à une fleur toute fraîche du matin... (1) mais tout de même!

Il sortit de ses digressions en remarquant que l'adolescente, toujours repliée sur elle-même, le fixait d'un regard incertain, attendant sa sentence.

- C'est pour ça que Howard est aux petits soins avec toi? Fit-il le plus naturellement possible.

L'adolescente, hésitante, hocha légèrement la tête avec un sourire peu sûr.

- C'est tout embrouillé dans ma tête, ça m'énerve... Se confia l'adolescente en soupirant, essuyant quelques larmes. J'aime pas me sentir inutile et c'est ce qu'il se passe... je comprends pas vraiment tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette époque où tout le monde se bat... et dire que jusqu'à encore la semaine dernière, je n'avais jamais vu une seule arme à feu en vrai autre que les armes de service de la police...

- Qui t'as expliqué ce qu'il se passe ici? Demanda gentiment le jeune natté, remerciant intérieurement le ciel ou ce qu'il y avait là-haut car sa nouvelle amie s'était calmée au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait.

- Sally-doc! Répondit Cheyenne avec un rire vacillant. Elle m'a presque fait rire avec son air incertain quand j'ai pas parler pendant deux minutes après qu'elle m'ait tout expliqué...

Duo se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas lui répliquer qu'elle n'était pas mieux il y a à peine quelques minutes et la laissa continuer et vider son sac.

- En fait, je pensais que je pouvais tout encaisser sans un mot... que ça irait, que je m'y ferait... que c'était qu'une grande aventure ou un grand rêve pas possible parce que je suis dans le coma et que je me réveillerais jamais (2)... Continua-t-elle doucement.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase? Demanda Duo, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, tout en s'installant correctement sur le lit, voyant son amie se détendre encore assez pour se déplier et étendre les jambes.

- Les rêves... Souffla Cheyenne en se passant une main dans les cheveux alors que Duo fronçait les sourcils. Je... je vous connaissais tous dedans... bon d'accord, quand je t'ai vu, que j'ai vu Wufei et Heero je me suis doutée de rien mais... il y avait ton ami Quatre... et je l'avais jamais vu avant cet après-midi!

- De quand date ce rêve? Interrogea le jeune pilote.

- Hier soir... Soupira l'adolescente. Et je suis prête à parier... est-ce... est-ce que le dernier des pilotes est un grand brun avec une mèche lui cachant presque la moitié du visage et des yeux verts?

- Je... oui, c'est ça... tu l'as vu aussi? S'étonna Duo alors que la jeune fille acquiesçait.

- Je sais plus ce que je dois croire, Duo! Souffla Cheyenne, secouant la tête tout en jetant un regard un peu honteux vers sa main sommairement bandée. Je... je voulais vérifier... si... si je ressentais bien la douleur... si ce n'était pas encore un délire de mon esprit dérangé... mais ça fait _mal_... dans tous les sens du terme... je... je sais plus quoi faire...

- Tu sais quoi? Je sais ce qu'il te faudrait, pour remonter un peu ton moral... Fit Duo avec une moue joueuse. On va voir Howie et on lui dit qu'on veut descendre à Arcachon dès qu'on aura accosté, c'est dans deux jours je crois? Ouais, donc on descend et on fait razzia sur toutes les boutiques de CD et de vidéo possible, sur les superettes où on se prend des tonnes de glaces et de cochonneries, on revient sur le bateau et on se fait une soirée cinéma dans la salle de repos des Sweepers -ils n'y verront rien- et même que Quatre pourrait peut-être nous avoir des films de ton époque?

- Tu crois pas que ça risque de me rendre encore plus triste de les voir? Renifla l'adolescent, assez sceptique.

- Nan, tu verras, tout va s'arranger... Répondit Duo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, priant intérieurement pour que ce qu'il disait ne soit pas faux.

Des coups légers à la porte le firent stopper alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en rajouter encore une couche. Une tête blonde passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte et des yeux turquoise scrutant l'intérieur avec inquiétude.

- Je vous dérange? Désolé je repasserais plus tard... Murmura doucement Quatre, se mordillant la lèvre.

- Nan vas-y, viens Quat-chan! Fit joyeusement Duo en faisant signe à l'autre adolescent de s'approcher alors que Cheyenne se remettait en position foetale, une moue boudeuse sur les traits.

- Je... je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous, Mlle... j'ai bien compris que c'est moi qui vous ait bouleversé et même si je n'en connais pas la raison, je m'en excuse humblement! Fit le blond en s'inclinant profondément.

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement en l'entendant et resta bouche bée, l'image même de la gêne personnifiée, si son teint lui avait permis, elle aurait sûrement rougie jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Mais... mais non! Bafouilla-t-elle, prise de court. C'est... c'est pas de votre faute, je... je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, vous n'y êtes pour rien... et puis ne vous penchez pas comme ça, vos côtes doivent vous faire souffrir !

Le blond lui fit un sourire doux et lui tendit la main.

- Quatre Raberba Winner, enchanté de vous rencontrer... Fit-il gentiment. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je guéri très vite...

- Cheyenne Bertier, de même et tutoie-moi, je ferais pareille... c'est lourd de vouvoyer les gens, même Howie je le tutoie maintenant! Sourit la jeune fille en se détendant légèrement, acceptant la poignée de main.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux? Demanda le blond, légèrement inquiet en remarquant du coin de l'oeil le bandage sommaire et légèrement rougie autour de la main de la jeune fille ainsi que son état plus que échevelé et encore plus mouillé que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

- Hm... je crois que je devrais aller voir Sally-doc pour ça! Grimaça de douleur l'adolescente en jetant elle aussi un regard à sa main, presque avec culpabilité.

- Et si on y allait maintenant? Duo et moi on t'accompagne... Fit Quatre avec un sourire étincelant auquel on ne pouvait résister.

La jeune fille pencha la tête de côté, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur puis fini par répondre au sourire du blond par un autre, un peu plus faible et hocher la tête.

- Si elle me tue, dites le à Fifi, il sera si content qu'il en sortira de sa réserve pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et le couple sera _enfin_ former! Fit-elle enfin en tentant de rester le plus sérieux possible.

- Si ce sont des dernières volontés... Répondit distraitement Quatre en acquiesçant vaguement.

Cette réaction fit éclater de rire l'adolescente alors que les deux pilotes s'entre-regardaient, échangeant un regard de connivence et un clin d'oeil. Ils avaient réussis à redonner un peu le sourire à la jeune fille, c'était déjà pas mal. Mais celle-ci était d'un bon vivant et d'une gaieté telle la plupart du temps que même dans ce genre de situation très grave, elle ne pouvait rester véritablement bouleversée très longtemps (3).

- En fait, c'est à moi de vous présenter mes excuses à tous les deux... Soupira l'adolescente d'une voix grave. J'ai été idiote de réagir aussi mal, je suis désolée si cela t'as fais croire que c'était de ta faute, Quatre... Et toi Duo, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété, même si c'était à raison...

- Mais non! Répondit Duo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, récoltant un regard ennuyé vaguement noir de l'adolescente.

- Duduuuuuleuh! Grommela l'adolescente en le poussant d'un air joueur le jeune natté qui lui répondit par un tirage de langue grandiloquent sous le regard amusé de Quatre. Pas mes cheveux! Sont trop électriqueuh!

- Gnein? Fit très intelligiblement l'autre adolescent avant d'éclater de rire en remarquant que l'adolescente avait de la peine à remettre en place ses cheveux qui étaient si raides que lorsqu'on les mettait dans une position, ils y restaient trèèèèès longtemps (4).

- Raaaah! M'énerve! Râla la jeune frappadingue... euh fille en tapant du pied, réaction très... hem... mature, dirons nous.

Soudain, Donovan sortit d'un autre couloir et passa à côté d'eux en courant sans les voir, prenant à peine le temps de leur parler par dessus son épaule.

- L'AMARAGE A ARCACHON A ETE AVANCE, ON ARRIVE DANS 3 HEURES! Beugla-t-il en passant en coup de vent.

- OKAY DONY! Hurla Duo en retour, les mains en porte-voix alors que Quatre et Cheyenne pouffaient dans leur coin. Ben tu vois, Indy-chan! Plus que quelques heures et on débarque!

- Tu es sûr? Souffla l'adolescente, soudain plus fragile, le masque de jovialité qui n'avait tenu qu'à un fil se fissurait à présent pour laisser voir un visage tourmenté.

Quatre tout à côté, posa une main sur son propre coeur, ne ressentant que trop bien les sentiments troublés de l'adolescente et ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, mais fut interrompu par Duo qui le prit de vitesse.

- Raconte pas de bêtises, 'jou-chan! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton bon enfant. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de soirée ciné non plus! Et Kitty-Quat, tu nous accompagnes?

- Quoi? Oh, bien sûr, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient... Répondit le blond après s'être vite repris. Et si nous allions faire ausculter cette main, Cheyenne?

- Hein? Euh... oui, merci Quatre... Soupira l'adolescente avec un rire gêné.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à l'Infirmerie, mais il fallut bien toute la persuasion de Quatre et les suppliques de Duo (assez exagérées, nous connaissons maintenant le phénomène) pour que l'adolescente plus que réticente accepte bien contre son gré, de passer la porte.

Sally les vit entrer avec un soupir de soulagement qui se transforma rapidement en air tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre mis à part un léger tic au niveau de l'oeil droit.

- Cheyenne... puis-je savoir... ce que c'est que **_ça_** ... Gronda-t-elle de façon menaçante en fondant sur la plus jeune comme un faucon sur sa proie, désignant de façon accusatrice la main de celle-ci, faisant glapir ladite proie qui s'empressa de mettre un natté et un blondinet entre elles.

- Euh... masochisme primaire révélé par une frustration intense? Couina-t-elle, tentant de se rapetisser le plus possible derrière les deux pilotes.

Cette phrase suffit à calmer (étrangement) la jeune doctoresse qui se contenta de soupirer en jetant un regard triste à l'adolescente avant de retourner vers les armoires à pharmacie.

- Assieds-toi donc sur un lit et montre-moi tes bêtises! Soupira-t-elle sans se retourner, tout en farfouillant dans ses armoires.

- Je suis désolée, Sally-doc, je... Tenta Cheyenne avant de se taire, sachant que quoi qu'elle dise l'autre se ferait toujours du soucis pour elle, même si elles ne se connaissaient que depuis peu (5).

- Mazette, mon enfant, quelle belle croix que voilà... Grommela sinistrement la jeune femme en jetant un regard sombre à l'adolescente tout en auscultant sa main, celle-ci, le nez en l'air, refusant ostensiblement de croiser son regard. Et tu me feras le plaisir de penser à prendre une douche _autrement_ que toute habillée la prochaine fois...

- Pas ma faute d'abord! Au début c'était la faute de Wuf-wuf, ensuite... euh... révélation de la frustration interno-inferno-fatiguante... Grommela également sa cadette, retenant tant bien que mal un éternuement tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir penser à la grippe qu'elle était sûre d'attraper à présent avec ses conneries.

- Et est-ce que tu as bu au moins? S'enquit de façon prudemment anodine la doctoresse.

Cheyenne ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que oui et que de toute manière fallait pas stresser autant, qu'elle était pas si cinglée qu'elle en avait l'air... mais referma la bouche d'un bruit sec en se rendant compte, non sans honte qu'en fait... elle n'avait même pas bu. Béni à ce moment-là était le fait qu'elle ait la peau trop sombre pour rougir parce que là franchement, elle était servie.

La réprimandant gentiment, Sally lui ramena une bouteille d'eau et lui ordonna de la descendre pendant qu'elle soignait sa main, sous les regards curieux de Duo et Quatre.

- Hé bé, tu t'es pas loupée, fillette! Soupira-t-elle en nettoyant la plaie, assez profonde hélas pour laisser une cicatrice à vie sur la peau sensible de la paume de la plus jeune.

Celle-ci trouva judicieux de ne pas répliquer et de terminer sa bouteille d'eau sans un mot ni un regard vers les autres, tout en serrant les dents à les en faire grincer pour ne pas se plaindre à voix haute de la douleur encourue, Sally étant obligée de poser au moins deux points de suture sur la plaie. Le fait que la plaie soit sur sa paume n'aidant pas à la guérison, puisque étant l'hyperactive qu'elle était, Cheyenne bougeait _beaucoup_ trop! Relevant ensuite la tête alors que Sally bandait enfin sa main, Cheyenne rencontra le regard perplexe que Duo portait sur sa bouteille.

- Chuis malade, fit-elle à la question silencieuse. Dois boire au moins 2L d'eau par jour! Moi qui marchait avec ce même taux exact de Coca avant, voilà mes priorités changées!

- Duo en double... Soupira Quatre avec un sourire amusé. Deux drogués de caféines, copains comme cochons et avec le même attrait pour les blagues vaseuses à volonté... Allah, dans quoi nous sommes-nous mis!

Cela fit cligner des yeux la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'éclate d'un rire hystérique faisant se plaindre Sally en plein travail à propos d'une patiente qui ferait mieux de se calmer ou elle allait devoir lui faire une injection de Bromure dans le derrière...

* * *

OUI JE SAIS, C'EST TROP COURT MAIS C'EST TOUT CE QUE J'AI REUSSI A SORTIR ALORS VOUS VOUS EN CONTENTEZ! NA:éclate en sanglots: J'en ai maaaaaarre! Je veux retourner à la Maternelle:regard rêveur: Au temps où on pouvait faire de la peinture avec les doigts le matin et dormir à midi jusqu'à 3h... :soupire:

* * *

Bon, prochain chapitre, la visite d'Arcachon et la soirée improvisée! moi contente, enfin, celui là est fini! X3 

J'ai du le reprendre trois fois parce que j'avais perdu les autres versions en cours de route, sowwee! X.X

_

* * *

Suite des pérégrinations d'une bande "d'habitants de logement d'habitat spontané"(j'ai toujours voulu dire cette périphrase -po sure que c'est la bonne d'ailleurs!- XD) chez une autre... aka Lasgalenya et les G-Boys qui ont toujours rien de mieux à faire que squatter chez les gens... mais chut! Faut pas l'dire... n.n_

_Aujourd'hui, toute notre petite bande de joyeux lurons a décidé dans la joie et la bonne humeur (:kof kof ahem:) d'aller passer une journée au bord de la plage qui venait d'apparaître à deux pas de leur demeure dut à l'omniprésence de Jupiter dans la trajectoire de la Lune qui a caché Mercure et causer l'augmentation du niveau de l'eau marine de 20m par plage causant un changement radical des sites et situations des villes balnéairo-touristiques et l'augmentation des OPA agressives de TeckCominco et Xstrata sur Inco sans espoir pour Falconbridge qui risque de voir s'envoler sa seule chance de rachat... (ne faites pas attention, les cours de géo et l'obligation de suivre l'actualité au jour le jour dans le monde financier de cette île paradisiaco-infernale est très entêtante, surtout pour tout mélanger et sortir ce genre de bordel! XD -prendre en note que ce que je raconte là est faux car les trois géants canadiens semblent revoir leurs négociations pour une fusion gigantesque... hem... même pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre... X.X-)._

_Mais hélas, ils sont en premier lieu prit dans un dilemme cornélien! Je dirais même plus dantesque! (ça veut rien dire? et alors! X3)_

Sally, zieutant la vieille conserve à roulette qui sert de voiture à Lenya : Hem... chef? Comment on fait? Je suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse y faire rentrer Trowa, même en tassant bien...

:regard noir de Trowa traduisible par "je suis pas gros!":

:Hilde regarde la route, la mer, puis ses compagnons:

Lenya, ricanant : Tu crois tout de même pas que je monterais dans ce tacot! L'est à 'Medy! n.n

Amédé, la fusillant du regard : Très drôle, la nymphette, je te ferais remarquer que c'est **_toi_** qui l'a acheté ce "tacot"

Hilde : Dites... vous savez...

Dawel, roulant des yeux, sans remarquer Hilde : Vous êtes des Etres Supérieurs (aka Ecrivains... n.n) ou pas:tape une fois dans ses mains: -j'en suis pas une mais étant un perso original, j'ai droit à des petits "trucs en plus" hin hin hin-

**BOUM** la voiture disparaît sous une autre qui vient de tomber du ciel, Subaru (NON KISHU! NE SAUTE PAS DESSUS, CE N'EST PAS SUBARU SUMERAGI!... hm... private joke...) Impreza model Outback Limited 2002 (je sais même pas si elle a existé) assez grande pour 10 personnes (ça non plus c'est pas véridique!XD)

Heero, ennuyé : Hn, baka minna! On est beaucoup plus que ça! On est **_18_** !

Dawel, reniflant : Tu connais pas les sorts de duplication, petit:claque des doigts:

**CRASH** la voiture se duplique en trois voitures identiques à par que l'une est verte, celle du milieu jaune et la dernière rouge (je me sens l'âme patriotique! XD JAH LIVE! Nyehehehehehe... no comment...)

Zechs, une grosse goutte derrière la tête : Hm... ce serait pas plus simple de prendre un **_bus_** ?

:Tout le monde se retourne vers le blond et le regarde fixement:

Zechs : Ben quoi?

Duo : Yo Blondie, c'est miraculeux! Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de sensé! n.n

:regard de la mort de la part de Zechs et Treizynounet qui lache pas son pitit-coupain:

Quatre, une grosse goutte derrière la tête : Paix sur Terre mes amis! ;;;

Dawel, commençant à fatiguer : C'est bon! C'est bon! Un car alors:tape du pied:

**BADABOUM** (super les bruitages ne?) Le car tombe du ciel écrasant les trois subarus.

Dawel, de super mauvaise humeur : C'est bon là? Vous voulez pas du champagne et des cacahuètes pour le voyage non plus? T.T

Hilde, essayant de parler depuis une demi heure : En parlant de voyage vous savez...

Lenya, la coupe en ricanant : C'est de ta faute Dawy, c'est toi qui a commencé à vouloir utiliser la magie pour régler ce problème:3

Amédé, reniflant : Prends pas mon rôle non plus, oreille pointue!

Lenya : Loupiot:P

Amédé : Vieillasse mal baisée! XP

Lenya : Sac à puce trop baisé! vv

Amédé, grimaçant : Ca c'était bas! XD C'est comme ça que je t'aime ma Len'!

Lenya, fière d'elle : Je sais! Je sais! ;D

Treize, se grattant la tête : Hem, c'est pas tout ça mais... Bon, on fait comment? Je suis trop fatigué pour conduire, qui s'en charge?

Les G-Boys d'une même voix : C'est moi qui conduit:se frittent la tronche pour savoir qui conduira puis finissent par tenter la courte paille:

Heero, toujours pas d'accord -Duo triche toujours à tous les jeux, même la courte paille (XD)- : Hn... c'est mon tour...

Duo : Hee-love, je t'aime, mais tu conduis une seule voiture, je te tue... :grand sourire meurtrier, Shinigami est de sorti:

Trowa : ... (trad: M'en fout qui conduis du moment que je suis à côté de Quatre...)

Quatre : Enfin... je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement! ;;;

Wufei : Injustice! Ca va faire presque un an que je n'ai pas touché de voiture! C'est à moi que revient le droit de conduire!

Lucrézia, reniflant : Et puis quoi encore, China-Boy! C'est moi qui conduit!

Donovan, sourire charmeur à l'appui : Allons mam'zelle, laissez-moi donc ces clés, c'est trop lourd pour vous! ;)

Lenya, secouant la tête : Tut tut tut! Laissez faire la cheffette:attrape les clés avec un rictus victorieux:

Dawel, sombre comme à un enterrement : Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort... J'ai été heureuse de vous connaître tous... :leur serre à tous la main une dernière fois:

Tout le monde, s'entre-regardant : Euh... : pris d'une peur subite:

Lenya, grand sourire innocent : Meeeuuuuh naaaann! Faut pas vous en faire!

Amédé, grand sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon : Vous savez, là, je peux vous le dire vraiment... vous êtes condamnés... n.n

Hilde, désespérée : HEY! Vous savez qu'on...

Otto, se raclant la gorge la coupant à nouveau : Chef, vous conduisez depuis quand?

Lenya, réfléchissant : Hm... je dirais depuis que j'ai 8 ans... :pour elle seule: c'est depuis ce moment qu'on a commencé à avoir des accidents de voiture... XD

Sally, fine de l'oreille : Euh... finalement... je crois que je vais rester ici, vous savez, le soleil, les mélanomes, le cancer et tout, je préfère pas prendre de risque... :prise de sueurs froides à la pensée de la conduite de la chef:

Quatre, vrai diplomate : Mlle Lenya, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir conduire? L'un de nous peu s'en charger vous savez!

Lenya, riant : T'inquiètes Cutty-Boy, je sais y faire -tant qu'il faut pas passer les vitesses-

Wufei, regard noir vers l'auteuse : Femme! Tes pieds doivent sûrement être trop petits pour toucher les pédales de freins et l'accélérateur! Laisse nous faire!

Quatre, commençant à s'inquiéter : Euh... Wufei, je pense que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, n'est-ce pas:léger sourire hésitant et grosse goutte derrière la tête:

Lenya, grosse veine pulsant sur la tempe et Shinookami sorti -l'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle est petite- : T'AS DIT QUOI LA, RYU NO BAKA!

Quatre, sentant que si ça dégénère il serait prit dans les feux croisés : CHEF! C'est bon, je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas dire...

Wufei, le coupe, sabre sortit aussi : QUE LES FEMMES SONT FAITES POUR LA CUISINE PAS POUR CONDUIRE!

Quatre, désespéré : Mais calmez-vous enfin! TToTT

Trowa, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Quatre : ... (traduire: Je te protégerais, Chibi Boku!)

Heero, zieutant la scène, puis son revolver : Hn... (trad : Bon, qui c'est que je dois buter pour que tout le monde se calme?)

Hilde, prenant une grande respiration : **VOS GUEULES TOUS!**

:Tous se retournent et la fixent si bien qu'elle en devient rouge tomatocoulis (eurk):

Lenya, sourire sympathique comme quand on parle à un enfant un peu fatiguant mais qui est tellement mignon avec sa bouille boudeuse qu'on peu pas trop l'engueuler : Mais vas-y, parle Hilde, voyons! Exprime ta pensée...

Hilde, ennuyée : Pourquoi vous cherchez à vous compliquer la tâche?

Tous : Euh...

Hilde, pointant du doigt la mer pas si loin que ça : La mer est à moins de 100 mètres! T.T

Tous : Euh...oups? XD :grosse pancarte de 15 mètres de haut avec des néons clignotant et couleurs flashy et écrit dessus en gros, italique, souligné, gras, surligné "BAKA" dessus leur tombe sur la tête:

_Au final, ils y allèrent donc à pied et même une fois sur place, de nouveaux dilemmes se posèrent aux membres de notre vaillante équipée... mais ce récit devra attendre un autre chapitre!_

_Si vous n'avez rien compris à ce qu'il vient d'être dit, c'est d'ailleurs tout à fait normal... peu le peuvent... même pas l'auteur..._

_Lenya : l'auteur dément formellement l'accusation d'une tiers personne comme quoi elle ne comprends pas ce qu'elle écrit ! Le fait est que… :prendre un air mystique : **Les voix de l'auteuse sont impénétrables !**... nyehehehehehehe_

_Dawel : Je pense plutôt que tu devrais dire « Les voix du cerveau de l'auteuse sont impénétrables (même pour toi) » TT''_

_Lenya : Messante Dawy ! Vais te maquer avec Gollum ! Na :P_

_Dawel : XX Elle me fatigue… mais d'une force, c'est surnaturel ! TT_

* * *

(1) Lenya, se massant le front, maudissant sa migraine : Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de sortir ce genre de conneries moi! 

Amédé, ricanant : C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on essaye d'écrire des fics à 1h du mat après une cuite de deux jours à la Smirnoff...

Lenya, boudant : Même pas drôle en plus! XP

(2) Amédé, très sérieux : Lenya... arrête la TV...

Lenya : n.n;;;

(3) Lenya, secouant la tête : Il n'y a eut dans ma vie que deux situations dans lesquelles au bout d'une ou deux journées, je ne puisse toujours pas rigoler et faire des blagues, ou même sourire normalement... mais quand même... quelle vie de merde... TToTT

Amédé : Tes lecteurs ne sont pas là pour t'entendre pleurnicher sur ta vie _siiiii_ difficile! T.T

Lenya, boudant : Messant 'Medy:fout un coup de massue sur la tête du loulou:

Amédé, une bosse en plus : Tu me le paieras! X.X

(4)Lenya, tassant ses cheveux en boudant : Le pire c'est que c'est vrai:grogne:

Amédé, ricanant : C'est parce que tu les défrise trop, nymphette:P

Lenya, le fusillant du regard : -m'appelle pas nymphette, louveteau!- Et en plus c'est pas ma faute si sans ça, mes cheveux sont si crépus que je mets 3 heures pour les démêler le matin! T.T

Amédé, passant une main dans ses propres cheveux blonds et plus que lisses : Hin hin hin, elle est pô belle la vie:3

Lenya :regard de la mort qui tue les vivants même pas mort dans des tortures atroces interdites par la Convention de Genève:

Amédé, lui envoyant un faux baiser : Moi aussi je t'aime, ma choute! ;D

(5) Amédé, applaudissant : Magnifique diversion de mademoiselle l'auteuse, pour ne pas dire explicitement qu'elle ne se souvient plus de combien de temps est passé depuis le début de cette fic!

Lenya, regard de la mort : Tais-toi, sale gosse! T.T

* * *

Hem... serait-ce trop demander d'avoir quelques reviews pour ce chapitre si longuement attendu? n.n Je sais! Je sais! Je ne les mérite pas mais quand même faites un geste quoi! XD  



End file.
